


La vida está muy cara

by Lopunpun



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopunpun/pseuds/Lopunpun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law, mirando cada mañana el tablón de anuncios del hall de su facultad con la esperanza de que alguien necesite un compañero de piso – La vida está muy cara, joder- [AU LAWXOC con aires de SLICEofLIFE - RatedM por lenguaje y futuro lemon]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Menudo día de mierda"

**.**

**Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

**mirando cada mañana el tablón de anuncios del hall de su facultad**

**con la esperanza de que alguien necesite un compañero de piso**

**–** **La vida está muy cara, joder-**

texto.

-diálogo.-

« _pensamientos_ »

.

NOS VEMOS ABAJO ;)

* * *

.

.

-Menudo. día. de mierda.- Bufó resignado un joven moreno con tormentosos ojos grises, empapado de pies a cabeza y con un visible tic en el ojo frente a la puerta del edificio del que, con suerte (si no moría antes), sería su nueva casa.

.

FLASHBACK

Trafalgar Law había pasado lo que denominaba "la peor mañana desde hacía muuuucho tiempo": Se despertó tarde al descuidarse de poner en hora el despertador que se había quedado sin pilas, se derramó leche sobre la chaqueta que llevaba mientras desayunaba, corrió hasta la parada del bus sólo para ver como este se marchaba apenas a dos metros de distancia de alcanzarlo casi perdiendo su querido gorro en el intento...para cuando logró llegar a la facultad de medicina ya eran casi las 12 de la mañana y ahí no acababa su calvario.

Prefirió ir a la última clase en vez de la que estaban impartiendo en esos momentos, no quería arriesgarse a que el profesor le dirigiera su ira por interrumpir su discurso así que tenía algo más de una hora de "descanso" hasta entonces. Fue a la cafetería deseando poner sus manos en uno de esos onigiri de atún con el fin de saciar el hambre que le había entrado con tanta carrera pero, adivinad! La cola era ridículamente larga y para cuando llegó su turno? Exacto, no quedaban.

-¿Que coño he hecho para que el mundo esté hoy en mi contra?- se dijo entre dientes mientras asesinaba con la mirada a los únicos alimentos que quedaban tras el mostrador: sandwiches. De todo tipo pero sandwiches al fin y al cabo.

-¡Lo siento! Si lo prefiere le puedo dar de mi almuerzo, Law-san...-

Habiéndole pillado desprevenido, el mencionado se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con un gran oso polar vestido con un mono y una bata de laboratorio que lo miraba expectante con sus pequeños ojitos negros. Éste sonrió ampliamente enseñando gran parte de su mandíbula pero el moreno, muy lejos de asustarse, le devolvió el gesto alzando ligeramente la comisura de los labios.

-No hace falta Bepo, solamente estaba mirando. Lo que quería era un zumo.- acabó la frase y le hizo un gesto a la mujer que se encargaba del puesto de comida para que le dirigiera su atención, señalándole posteriormente la nevera que ésta tenia detrás.- Zumo de naranja, por favor.

Habiendo pagado y con el zumo ya en su poder, el joven hizo ademán de irse avisando a su peludo amigo con un toque en el hombro de que deberían sentarse en algún hueco libre antes de que la cafetería se llenara con aún más estudiantes. Lograron divisar un par de asientos libres en unas de las mesas del fondo pero a medio camino un grupo de estudiantes ya los habían ocupado. El exterior sería la mejor opción hoy.

-Vayamos afuera Bepo, con suerte no nos llueve porque vaya día llevo...- dijo el joven que ya empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta de salida con su amigo a su espalda deseando tumbarse en la hierba el rato que le quedaba hasta la última clase de la mañana y acabar esta tortura.

-¿Le ha sucedido algo hoy? Por lo que acaba de decir y la manera en que arrastra los pies...-De hecho el oso sabía perfectamente que su amigo estaba molesto, no porque le conociera lo suficiente como para percibirlo (que también) sino simplemente porque lo olía. Podía percibir la molestia de su amigo humano aún sin necesidad de mencionarle el ligero tic de su ojo derecho, el modo en que caminaba o como agarraba el zumo con excesiva fuerza; pero también era consciente que en estos momentos era mejor enfocar la situación de una manera...menos directa.

-...Puede ser...-por fin sobre el pasto el joven se sentó en en trozo más verde que encontró acomodándose el gorro y tras un bufido se dejó caer hacia atrás, estirándose y colocando las manos sobre su estómago - Bueno, SÍ. No se que coño habré hecho para que el destino, el karma, dios o su puta madre me estén haciendo llevar el día que llevo hoy.-

El oso de estremeció a su lado y no puedo evitar volver a pedir perdón, algo que ya había cogido como costumbre. Law solía encerrarse en si mismo cuando estaba molesto para no tener que lidiar con el mundo, a veces hasta gruñía pero ¿insultar tantas veces en una misma frase? Eso ya era más extraño...su día debe de haber empezado realmente con mal pie.- Bueno, si le ayuda a animarse un poco antes vi un cartel de esos que hace tiempo anda buscando...Con suerte el alquiler le será más económico ahí.-

Abriendo los ojos repentinamente, el joven doctor dirigió su visión a los pequeños ojos de botón de su amigo que le sonreía como hacía siempre, esperando que prosiguiera con la descripción del bendito cartel ¿Cuál era el alquiler?¿Dónde estaba?¿Datos de contacto?  
Como leyéndole la mente, Bepo le explicó lo poco que el anuncio decía y él recordaba: que el piso parecía ser más espacioso que su residencia actual, que aunque algo más lejos tenía mejores vías de transporte cerca y no solamente la linea de autobuses y que sí, que al pie incluía tanto la dirección como un número de teléfono.

-Ojalá tenga suerte ¡Yo le ayudaré encantado con la mudanza!

-La verdad es que no tendríamos que mover gran cosa.- Sonrió ligeramente ante el entusiasmo del animal. La verdad es que éste siempre le ayudaba y deseaba lo mejor a pesar del carácter para nada sociable que tenía, al menos al principio. Volviendo a centrarse en el presente miró su reloj. Las 13:15.- Bueno, yo me voy a ir ya que a y media empieza mi última y única clase de hoy, a ver si acabo ya con esta tortura...¿Nos vemos para comer con Shachi y Penguin, no?

-¡Por supuesto! Le esperaremos en el lugar de siempre ¿Querrá que le guarde un onigiri de esos que tanto le gustan antes que se le vuelvan a acabar, Law-san?- Le sonrió con más que evidente alegría.

El futuro doctor, ya incorporado, alzo la vista directamente a los negros ojos de su peludo amigo ante la última frase con el ceño fruncido, pero inmediatamente agachó la cabeza y negó mientras sonreía con lo que parecía ternura, algo que sólo él animal lograba producirle- Vaya, así que la historia del zumo no había colado ¿eh?

El oso se asustó por un instante al verse atrapado en su mentira y se dispuso a disculparse de nuevo pero le frenó una corta risa en Law, que simplemente se sacudió el pantalón moteado que llevaba puesto (que tenía varias manchas verdes aunque gracias a su amigo le daban igual), se colocó bien el gorro y puso una mano en el hombro Bepo antes de marcharse dirección a la facultad que había dejado ahora hará una hora dejando atrás al susodicho.

Ya por fin en el hall de la facultad de medicina y después de darse cuenta que se había dejado olvidado el dichoso zumo (que ni siquiera llegó a empezar y ahora era un desperdicio de dinero), sus ojos se posaron en el gran tablón de anuncios en la pared justo enfrente de la escalera principal y se dirigió hacia él tras esquivar a varios alumnos que salían o entraban al edificio dispuesto a encontrar el bendito cartel. Un concierto de algún grupo seguramente ruidoso y sin estilo...no. Un anuncio que avisaba de las inminentes jornadas de puestas abiertas... oferta de un gimnasio que habían abierto recientemente a las afueras del campus...menos todavía. Las notas del examen de Anatomía que tuvieron la semana pasada...Ya los vio ayer y NO.  
Law estaba a punto de maldecir a alguien cuando algo que decían un par de alumnos al otro lado del tablón llamó su atención.

-El alquiler parece un poco bajo para un piso así ¿no crees?- « _¿Alquiler?_ » ERA ÉSE. Los dos alumnos debían estar refiriéndose al cartel que él estaba buscando. Tenía que actuar y rápido.

-Mmmmmmm...¿Quizás es por el sitio en el que está?

-Disculpen ¿Que podrían permitirme ver ése cartel del que hablan?- A pesar de la educación de la frase, la sonrisa marcadamente sádica, el tono ligeramente más grave y susurrado y el aura que desprendía hizo que recibiera la respuesta habitual que tanta carcajadas le habían sacado hasta el día de hoy: balbucear, asentir y correr. Prácticamente les podía ver tropezar intentando subir lo más rápido posible las escaleras. Después de una carcajada con la voz grave pero suave que lo caracterizaba se giró hacia el tablón, donde se encontraba el cartel de su deseo.-A ver, a ver...-

**SE BUSCA COMPAÑERO/A DE PISO**

Alquiler a repartir entre dos (60.000beris/2 mensuales)

90m2. Ático. Bien iluminado

Transportes cerca (bus, tren y tranvía)

**Dirección: Logue Town 15 4º 2º Telf:234-522-791**

El cartel era escueto y no daba demasiados datos pero eran los suficientes para lo que él buscaba. Además, había una cosa que Bepo olvidó mencionarle. Una cosa que le gusto. MUCHO.

 _«Alquiler a repartir entre dos...Eso implica que NO tendría a una panda de idiotas ruidosos con los que lidiar. Sólo uno. Eso es muchísimo más manejable ¡Con suerte tendríamos horarios incompatibles y no habría ni que vernos las caras!»_  Acabó sus pensamientos con una sonrisa de victoria y arrancó el cartel, lo dobló y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para después dirigirse por las escaleras hasta el aula de su siguiente clase. No iba a arriesgarse a que otro se le adelantara y conseguir el piso.

Después de la clase en la que sus compañeros lo miraron como quien mira una aparición (imaginó que por su ausencia en la manaña, pues en ocasiones había venido con moratones o vendas por las ocasionales peleas en las que se veía involucrado pero nunca, NUNCA, había faltado a clase. Recordaba como si fuera ayer la cara de sus compañeros cuando entró por la puerta recién tatuado « _El mejor lunes por la mañana de mi vida...no como éste_ ») y les deleitó con su más sádica sonrisa para callarles, Law recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la otra cafetería del campus, la que estaba al lado de las facultades de ingeniería en donde estudiaban sus otros dos amigos, Shachi y Penguin.

-¡Law llegas tarde! Te acabas de perder a la tía buena de informática.- dijo un chico con gafas de sol y un gorro rojo y verde pálidos con una amplia sonrisa y cara de embobado marcada por un sonrojo.

-¡Calla hombre! Que si lo ve seguro que viene y le tira la caña.- le espetó el otro chico con un gorro con orejeras en el que ponía Penguin y una cara que podía rivalizar con la de su compañero.

-Idiotas, ni siquiera está buena. Sólo que en esta parte del campus la población femenina escasea y os conformáis con nada. Por no decir que andáis ya necesitados ¿eh?- Sonrió arrogante el moreno ante la actuación de sus amigos. Aunque simpáticos siempre habían sido bastante pervertidos y la situación en la que estaban no hacía más que incrementar esa característica haciendo que la féminas los repelieran a la primera de cambio.

-¡Dejen a Law-san! A él no le interesan ésas cosas como a ustedes.- El trío se giró justo a tiempo de ver acercarse a su amigo no-humano, que les saludó enérgicamente cuando la atención se posó en él ignorando las quejas de los dos ingenieros y sentándose en su asiento habitual, entre el moreno y el pasillo del fondo de la cafetería.

-¡Es que no es justo! Unos tanto y otros tan poco...Ya que tan poco interés les muestras al menos cédenos una parte de tu suerte con las mujeres.

-¿Y perder la oportunidad de reírme de vuestra constante soltería?.- Volvió a sonreír de manera socarrona a sus dos compañeros que callaron de golpe y cabizbajos comenzaron a comer.

Aunque debía darles la razón: era cierto, nunca había mostrado demasiado interés en las mujeres. O sea, era un tío y tenía sus "necesidades", no era virgen y disfrutaba del sexo como cualquier otro en las ocasiones que lo había practicado pero no parecía querer "hacerlo" tanto como lo querrían Shachi o Penguin desde que era un cúmulo de hormonas cuando tenía 16 años más o menos « _Tengo cosas más importantes en la cabeza que ESO, como acabar la carrera. Además ya ni siquiera tengo tiempo ni ganas de líos, por no decir que echarme una novia sería aun peor y nunca ha entrado dentro de mis planes así que-»._ El moreno salió de sus pensamientos cuando su peludo amigo agitó un zumo de naranja frente a sus ojos.

-Su zumo Law-san, se lo dejó olvidado antes ¡Ah! Y aquí tiene su onigiri tal y como le prometí.

-Gracias Bepo, a veces comprendo porque eres TÚ mi favorito.-El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa de las que sólo le dedicaba a su peludo amigo pero esta se tornó arrogante aunque divertida cuando giró la cabeza y miró a los dos jóvenes al otro lado de la mesa.

-¡Pero bueno...! - ¡...Porque la tomas hoy con nosotros! - dijeron prácticamente a la vez antes de que el de ojos grises comenzara a reír y les acabase contagiando. Cuando ahogaron sus carcajadas volvió a mirar su reloj para ver que ya eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde.

-Ya va siendo hora de irse...Bepo, ¿tienes laboratorio hoy, verdad? A vosotros ni os pregunto, os quedáis todas las tardes...- El oso asintió y posteriormente se disculpó como si fuera culpa suya su exigente horario mientras que los otros dos se limitaron a mirar sonrojados a una de las pocas chicas de ingenierías que caminaba hacia la salida lateral de la cafetería, muy cerca de donde ellos estaban. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta sintió el trozo de papel que había puesto ahí horas antes y lo saco de su escondite- Yo voy a ponerme en contacto con el del anuncio del piso, ya os diré mañana si eso.

-¿Piso? ¿Has encontrado ya algo?- Shachi le preguntó una vez la joven había desaparecido de su campo de visión y miró el papel que les ofrecía a él y a Penguin su amigo.

-¿En Logue town? Meh, seguro que es un tío aburrido de cojones si vive ahí...la comisaría está tan cerca que es imposible montar una fiesta como dios manda en ese barrio. Así va a ser imposible que liguemos...

Con el comentario de su amigo Penguin y la cara de Shachi no tuvo otro remedio que sonreír de lado y alzar una ceja, con gesto arrogante -¿En serio es en lo único que pensáis? Si no ligáis no sería por que haya o no fiesta, sino por vuestra obsesión por hacerlo. Es como la pescadilla que se muerde la cola.- acabó la frase con una sonrisa socarrona a los dos damnificados y sacó su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón.- Voy a llamar ahora mismo, a ver si "hay fiesta" o no "hay fiesta".

Así que Law marcó el número que estaba escrito al pie del cartel, puso el manos libres y le dió al dial. Un segundo. Dos segundos. Tres. EL NÚMERO AL QUE LLAMA ESTÁ APAGADO O FUERA DE COB-. Colgó y repitió el proceso para recibir la misma respuesta. Algo nervioso y cabreado, el moreno guardo el móvil de donde lo había sacado con un movimiento seco. « _Ahora que tenía un golpe de suerte...¿Y si por la espera se me adelantan? No sería la primera vez y no puedo permitirme perder la oportunidad después de tanto tiempo buscando»._  Los otros tres le miraban dudosos sobre qué será lo que estaba pensando y con cierta preocupación pues sabían los meses que llevaba intentando encontrar otro sitio donde vivir: uno lejos del jaleo hasta alta hora de la madrugada que le había llegado a generar hasta insomnio, del gilipollas de su vecino con quien ya había tenido bronca más de una vez, pero sobre todo lejos de su tiránico casero y su obsesión por el rosa y las plumas que le ahora le generaban escalofríos.

-Mierda, voy a tener que ir en persona...- Ante la declaración, los cuatro se levantaron de sus asientos para marcharse ya de la cafetería. Bepo se ofreció a acompañarle hasta el bus (oferta de el moreno denegó) y Shachi y Penguin le indicaron cual era el que debía coger para llegar a la dirección que indicaba el cartel y cual la parada más cercana.

Así pues se despidieron y el futuro doctor de dirigió a la estación de autobús más cercana, perdiendo el transporte pos los pelos. « _Joder, otra vez no»._  
Una vez habiendo cogido el bus y en su destino, le costo bien poco encontrar el edificio que estaba a apenas dos calles de la comisaría donde le había dejado. Apenas cruzar la carretera y plantarse frente a la entrada del edificio un grito de "cuidado" le hizo dejar de buscar el papel en su bolsillo y mirar hacia arriba con la ceja arqueada. -¡Que coñ-!.- Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta el agua ya le empezaba a calar hasta los calcetines. Al parecer a alguien se le había escapado un barreño lleno hasta arriba de agua mientras regaba. « _¡¿Quien coño riega las plantas con un barreño?! ¡NO! Ahora no es momento...calma. a ver, piensa en un lugar feliz Law, piensa en un lugar feliz...»_ el joven respiro profundo un par de veces y acabó con un silencioso quejido.

-Menudo. día. de mierda.- Bufó resignado un joven moreno con tormentosos ojos grises, empapado de pies a cabeza y con un visible tic en el ojo frente a la puerta del edificio del que, con suerte (si no moría antes), sería su nueva casa.

.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Se dirigió al interior del edificio mientras se sacaba el gorro y lo sacudía un par de veces. Decidió ir por las escaleras en vez de utilizar el ascensor _«No vaya a ser que además me quede encerrado»_ aunque subía con pesadez. Tenía la suerte de que éste, como todos los edificios de la zona, eran bastante bajos (de no más de 5 plantas) así que no eran demasiadas escaleras las que debía subir.

Una vez en el ático que era el cuatro piso, se encaminó a la puerta marcada con un dos y la golpeo tres veces. Nadie contestaba. Golpeó de nuevo. Silencio. Más fuerte. Ni la más mínima reacción. Aporreó la maldita puerta por lo que serían 15 segundos pero le pareció una eternidad y al fin abrieron la puerta. Pero no la suya, la del vecino: un señor de ya unos 50 años, fornido, con el pelo canoso y una cicatriz desde la frente a la mejilla rodeando el ojo izquierdo por fuera que lo miraba con desconfianza.

-Muchacho, no se que te trae aquí pero no deberías molestar en caja ajena...- dijo el hombre en lo que sonaba más como una aviso que un consejo, ojeando la puerta del piso frente al suyo. El moreno se limitó a arquear la ceja ante sus "palabras" e intentar cesar el tic del ojo que comenzó ya esta mañana mientras desdoblaba el papel de su bolsillo (milagrosamente aún legible), lo ponía frente a los ojos del hombre y señalaba la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Vengo por el anuncio.- No necesitaba decir nada más, el hombre parecía estar encajando la información en su mente y ahora reía animadamente. Lo miró y entro de nuevo en su casa sin cerrar la puerta y siquiera dejar de reír. « _¿Tendrá alzheimer y se le habrá olvidado que estaba abierta siquiera?»_ Esa idea desapareció en cuanto lo vio volver con una toalla que le lanzó esperando que la alcanzara al vuelo.

-Monkey D. Garp. Deberías secarte mientras esperas que llegue, debe de estar al caer hahaha.- Sin siquiera esperar respuesta cerró la puerta tras de sí, su risa aún audible por unos segundos.

-De puta madre...-Con un bufido de cansancio se apoyo en la puerta que le separaba del que deseaba fuese ya su piso « _Me lo merezco después de aguantar esta mierda»_ y se dejo caer lentamente hasta el suelo resbalando la espalda sobre la superficie de madera, quedando sentado con las piernas totalmente estiradas y la cabeza alzada y la toalla sobre el pelo, mirando con desinterés los relieves del techo y sintiendo el comienzo de un futuro dolor de cabeza. Así por 20 minutos, ni siquiera había movido un dedo por secarse cuando oyó el "clic"del ascensor parando el el piso en el que se encontraba y el sonido de la puesta de metal abriéndose y después de unos tacones « _No no...suena más apagado como unas botas. Espera...¿botas?»._

El moreno ladeo la cabeza hacia donde supuso se encontraba el ascensor, esperando que quien fuera la persona que había llegado (ojalá el pobre idiota que sería su futuro compañero), doblara la esquina. Por un momento apretó los ojos sobándose las sienes ya molesto con su reciente pesadez cuando oyó como los pasos se detenían y el recién llegado tragaba saliva.

-Quien eres y que haces en mi puerta. Sea lo que sea lo que vendas no me interesa tío, así que ya sabes.

Los segundos siguientes a esas dos frases parecieron alargársele más de lo normal. Sin abrir aún los ojos dejó caer las manos que intentaban calmar su migraña justo hasta que ella empezó a hablar. _«Lo que nos lleva a... ¿ella? ¿¡CÓMO QUE ELLA!?»._

_._

_._

* * *

Primero de todo algunas aclaraciones:

SÍ, ME HE DIVERTIDO MUUUUUUUUUUCHO HACIENDO SUFRIR AQUI A LAW!

En éste fic Law es un estudiante de medicina cursando ya su tercer año, reservado y taciturno pues no le gusta socializar (o más bien nunca lo vio necesario) aunque se lleva bien con aquellos que se han ganado su confianza como Bepo, Penguin o Shachi. Suele actuar con aire arrogante si logras que te dirija su atención y no perteneces al grupo anterior, quiero decir, hasta con ellos se comporta así a veces. Parece poseer cierta "debilidad" por los animales aunque no es algo muy exagerado. (nada demasiado alejado del canon incluyendo su peculiar manera de referiste al resto del mundo y algo más mal hablado que en su versión oficial)

No sabía si debía humanizar a los personajes como Bepo (o Chopper en un futuro) o dejarlos como son y tras debatirlo con la almohada acabé decidiéndome por la segunda opción. Al fin y al cabo esto es un AU y pienso aprovechar recursos más cómicos como las "caídas anime" o las "nubes de depresión" así que porque no hacer lo propio con estos adorables personajes? además, si quiero poner animales que hablan pos los pongo! HUM! y así tengo más margen para jugar con lo que le sucede a nuestro doctor favorito ;)

La divisa aquí son los beris! Yo manejo el euro por mi lugar de procedencia así que imaginé una equivalencia similar a 1.000beris=10euros (Como si los beris y los yenes tuvieran el mismo valor más o menos)

Aunque he querido empezar la "intro" del fic con Law, tengo pensado ir cambiando los PoV dependiendo del capitulo o la acción que intente narrar.

Y bien, ¿que os ha parecido?¿la narración?¿el largo? Soy consciente de que es un primer capítulo algo...pesado (yo prefiero más dinamismo, más dialogo y menos descripción) pero al ser Law un personaje tan racional se me hace difícil x A partir de ahora habrá más personajes y con las interacciones entre ellos espero hacerlo todo más ameno. Todo review será bienvenido (y recibirá mi amor infinito)! Intentaré actualizar mínimo los findes así que...

Hasta la próxima mis bestias! *q*

 


	2. "Las reglas del juego"

**.**

**Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

**mirando cada mañana el tablón de anuncios del hall de su facultad**

**con la esperanza de que alguien necesite un compañero de piso**

**–** **La vida está muy cara, joder-**

texto.

-diálogo.-

« _pensamientos_ ».

Mi OC es mía, es resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink)

NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_-Quien eres y que haces en mi puerta. Sea lo que sea lo que vendas no me interesa tío, así que ya sabes._

_Los segundos siguientes a esas dos frases parecieron alargársele más de lo normal. Sin abrir aún los ojos dejó caer las manos que intentaban calmar su migraña justo hasta que ella empezó a hablar. «Lo que nos lleva a... ¿ella? ¿¡CÓMO QUE ELLA!?»._

**-ooo-**

_._

Efectivamente, el individuo recién llegado (y que al parecer era el otro inquilino) tenía clara voz de mujer y no de hombre como esperaba que sonase. Abrió los ojos y lo pudo confirmar sin lugar a dudas. Volvió a cerrarlos. Sí, era una mujer. Más o menos de su misma edad, algo más joven. El moreno había dado por hecho que una chica querría compartir piso con OTRAS CHICAS... «Es una norma no escrita o algo por el estilo» así que nunca se hubiera imaginado en ésta situación.

-Oye en serio, no es por atosigar ni nada pero ¿me gustaría entrar en mi casa? .- interrumpió su tren mental la joven.

Alzando la vista pudo apreciar como la chica se acercaba a su posición a paso lento con una expresión entre precavida y de la más pura curiosidad. Se alzó ayudándose con la puerta tras de si y le encaró. - Vengo por el anuncio.

.

P.o.V. de "la chica"

Paré mi avance en el momento que me mencionó EL ANUNCIO.-...¿Eh?

Ante mí se encontraba un joven que casi me sacaba dos cabezas de lo alto que era (lo que marcaba aún más lo delgaducho que parecía ser) y vestido con ropa que parecía estar...¿mojada?: una sudadera negra sin capucha con un extraño logo en el pecho, unos pantalones moteados y sucios « _Cuesta diferenciar entre el estampado las manchas...¿no se lava o que?»_  y un curioso gorro peludo con las mismas motas que el pantalón.  
Se podían apreciar los diferentes tatuajes que le adornaban la piel tostada al muchacho en los dedos, manos, antebrazos y quizás en algún otro sitio que ahora tapaba su ropa. Su pelo era oscuro, juraría que negro por lo se podía ver tanto bajo en sus pobladas patillas como en la perilla que tenía y sus ojos grises estaban enmarcados por unas ojeras que le daban un aire de descuidado. Al verlo mi mente sólo pudo pensar en una cosa. Bueno dos, una mala y otra buena: « _Joder, tiene pinta de vagabundo yonqui»_  y « _pues si que ha tenido éxito el cartelito de las narices...»_.

-El anuncio, el de compartir piso.- Me intentó aclarar el joven que ahora mostraba una sonrisa ladeada tras haber visto los cambios de expresión que seguramente había mostrado inconscientemente mientras le "analizaba".

-Sí, sí...ya lo había captado es sólo que...n-nada déjalo.- levanté la mano a la altura de su pecho esperando que el chico la estrechase.- Tzib Nelliel.

Después de un segundo en que parecía asimilar que ahora era "el momento de las presentaciones", el moreno me estrechó por unos instantes la mano -Trafalgar Law.-

-La jefa me dijo que le avisara al venir alguien, no tardará mucho vive en la calle de abajo, si quieres ir viendo el piso mientras esperamos...

-Perfecto.- El chico se apartó de la puerta mientras que yo sacaba las llaves y abría la puerta del apartamento. Dí a la luz y le hice un gesto invitándole a pasar primero. Una vez dentro comencé a escribirle a la casera desde mi móvil y a avanzar hacia el interior del piso señalando a mi paso las diferentes habitaciones que lo conformaban: el recibidor que ya había enseñado al "nuevo", una amplia sala de estar más comedor, una pequeña cocina, un pasillo que daba tres habitaciones (la suya, una llena de cajas de cartón y la que había vaciado previamente para el recién llegado) y un baño al fondo. Al acabar le dijé que mirara lo que quisiera (a excepción de mi cuarto, por supuesto) y que yo me sentaría en el sofá de la sala a esperar a la "cansina de la casera".

.

P.o.V. de Law

Yendo hacía la habitación llena de cacharros empecé a vislumbrar lo que realmente eran los bultos. Una cama (que seguramente iría en la habitación despejada si llegaba a encandilar a la propietaria del piso para que me permitiera quedarme) cubierta de varias cajas de cartón con lo que parecían libros, un par de pósters, ropa de cama,...

_«¿Y me deja "cotillear" siendo aún un desconocido? Todavía no está confirmado que me acabe quedando, la decisión parece estar en manos de..."la cansina de la casera" ¿Están en malos términos, por eso busca un compañero de piso?¿incluso independientemente del género de éste? No, por como me miraba en la puerta del piso le da bastante igual que fuera un hombre, le sorprendía más el estado en el que estaba gracias a la mañana de MIERDA que he tenido...¿No tiene ningún tipo de reparo en vivir con un hombre?¿o quizás está en la misma situación que yo, de querer evitar el contacto a lo estrictamente necesario? De ser lo último me quitaría bastante trabajo de encima la verdad... »._

-Voy a hacer café, quieres Traf...Trafag...

-TrafaLgar. Hay una "l" antes de la "g" y sí. Gracias.- Ni siquiera me giré para contestar, estaba ya cansado de las ocasiones en que la gente no parecía saber pronunciar mi apellido haciéndome dudar sobre su coeficiente intelectual cada vez. « _Hostia, que no es tan difícil»_

-Joder, vale. Panda amargado...- La chica lo dijo bajito y con un tono más grave del que le había oído instantes atrás, como un quejido, pero aún así había logrado captarlo  
 _«¿Panda AMARGADO? Será zor-...Vale, acabas de conseguir que olvide por completo cualquier mínima buena impresión que me puedas haber creado! ¿Quien se cree que es, con esa melena a la que buena falta le hace un peine y ese lenguaje de barriobajera!?...espera ¿Ha sido eso el timbre?»- l_ os segundos de mi aluvión de pensamientos cesaron con un chillido.

-¡VA!- podía escuchar sus pasos acelerados hacia la puerta sin siquiera haberme movido aún de mi posición frente a la montaña de cosas en ese cuarto y esperé el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Tosí intentando calmarme, NECESITABA mudarme y el piso era (por mucho que me doliera admitirlo) PERFECTO para mis necesidades. Podía tener la peor relación de compañeros de piso de la historia pero no podía arriesgarme a crearme una mala impresión a la casera y que está me negase establecerme.

 _-_ ¡Nel, cariiiiiño! ¿Qué? ¿eh? ¿Dónde está? huelo a carne fresca~.- Mis ojos se dilataron ligeramente ante la manera de denominarme así que salí a ver a la recién llegada algo más alerta de lo que hubiera deseado.

-Mira pues hac...

-Aquí, señorita. Encantado de conocerla.- La "casera" se giró al verme aparecer por la puerta del pasillo, una amplia sonrisa visible en su cara. Era una mujer de mediana edad, con el pelo liso color chocolate a la altura de los hombros y los ojos del mismo color. Vestía un traje de dos piezas color menta y un collar de perlas (debía añadir que evidentemente falsas) y cargaba con una pequeña carpeta. Sonreí ligeramente a la mujer, necesitaba ganarme su confianza, bajarle la guardia si es que quería quedarme aquí. Que lo quería.

-Aw "señorita"! Que joven más mono~ Y que oportunidad tienes, chica!- Intentando obviar el hecho que me acababan de llamar "mono" pude observar como la idiota ésa levantaba los hombros mientras alzaba la ceja ante la declaración de la mujer.- Quizás debería mudarme yo también aquí...

-¡NO!...por...favor...- Tuve que morderme el labio para ahogar una carcajada por la repentina reacción de la joven y la manera en que se retorcía lentamente bajo la mirada de la mayor. « _Teoría confirmada, la idiota y la casera se llevan mal»_.

-...Bueeeeno! Me puedes llamar Rose, cielo~ ¿Y que te trae por aquí?

-Pues hace algún tiempo que andaba buscando un piso al que mudarme y acabé dándome cuenta que compartir uno sería la opción más factible económicamente, ya sabe Rose-ya, la típica situación de un estudiante universitario.- Al acabar le sonreí ligeramente, no sólo en respuesta al gesto de la mujer sino también por mi evidente victoria en hacerle creer tanto mi plausible pero genérica historia como mi falsa cortesía. « _Tampoco es que mienta, sólo evidencio ciertos datos«pensamientos»_.-

Mis pensamientos hicieron que ampliara mi sonrisa a un lado (la casera había ido a la única habitación habitada en esa casa con la excusa de "necesitar un boli") lo que provocó que la chica aún presente en la sala ladeara la cabeza y alzara aún más la ceja. Ante el gesto volteé a verla arqueando una ceja sin dejar que mi sonrisa flaqueara, brillando ahora con tinte sádico, y ella se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos. La mismísima imagen de la indiferencia con un toque de mórbida curiosidad.  
 _«Ésa es una reacción con la que no estoy acostumbrado a lidiar cuando muestro mi "peor cara" pero que tampoco es incomprensible puesto que sólo ha sido una sonrisa al fin y al cabo...Interesante»._

Antes de que pudiera lanzarle algún comentario a la idiota, la casera apareció con el bendito bolígrafo y prácticamente le obligó a firmar los papeles necesarios para hacer oficial el trámite entre alabanzas, "cielos" y "encantos" que le estaban empezando a dar dolor de cabeza por lo que suponía fueron 20 minutos con lo que parecía ser una risilla ahogada de la otra persona en la sala como música de fondo. - _Me duele pero debo darle la razón a la idiota: Esta mujer ha estado en el mismo cuarto que yo apenas media hora y ya me entrando hasta migraña de oírla»._

_._

P.o.V. de Nelliel

Después de los 20 minutos más aburridos que haya vivido en mucho tiempo y en los que casi he sentido pena por el nuevo. -« _Naaah, a quien quiero engañar. En la hora que llevo que lo conozco a pasado de parecerme "raro pero, esperemos, aceptable" a "un creído con pintas de malo de cómic».-_ he tenido que tragar más de una vez o desviar mi atención de la mesa en la que estaban sentados para ahogar la risa cada vez que el chico se masajeaba la sien o sonreía plásticamente cuando le "piropeaban".

Ahora que ya ha acabado la escenita, la señora "encanto" y el amargado se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la puerta de salida con la intención de marchar. AL FIN. Fui a la puerta tras ellos y esperé a que la mayor la abriera y saliera por la misma.

-Ha sido un autentico placer conocerte, cielo~ ¡Espero que disfrutes de tu nuevo hogar! ¡Neeeel, cariiiiiño!- como saliendo de una ensoñación momentánea y tras escuchar la ya más que asimilada "invocación", alcé la vista a la mujer y agité la mano en señal de despedida (a lo que chasqueó la lengua y balbuceó algo en plan "¡oh! ¡Que chica más poco atenta!" o "¡oh! ¡Con lo simpática que soy con todo el mundo!" y se dirigió al ascensor.

-Ché, antes de que te vayas tu también, un par de cosas.- Ví como la sonrisa del delgaducho se desvaneció y bufó tras de mi dirigiéndose al salón en el que habíamos estado todos minutos atrás.

-Veo que no te llevas demasiado bien con la propietaria ¿algún mes por pagar, idiot-ya?- El moreno sonrió de la manera más arrogante que parecía conocer, lo cual aunque molesto, no me dio tan mala leche después de escuchar el mote que me había puesto. Me dio curiosidad. Alcé la ceja y ladee la cabeza intentando descifrar lo que sea que fuese ese extraño sufijo que empleaba, gesto que no le pasó desapercibido al chico.

-Vale, primero: ¿cómo narices me voy a llevar bien con una hipócrita con aires de grandeza que habla como una maldita camarera de las que mascan chicle en las películas americanas?; segundo: ¿idiot-ya?¿No solo me pones un mote absurdo y poco original sino que le añades esa cosa al final?¿Que coño se supone que es "-ya"?

El delgaducho se sorprendió por mi reacción aunque lejos de dejar de sonreír ahora lo hacía más, levantó una ceja y avanzó ligeramente con la cabeza en mi dirección, mirándome fijamente como quien intenta descifrar donde poner las piezas de un puzzle o quien analiza un cuadro.

\- Heh, ¿veo que no ha oído mi pregunta?- Ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Oh? No es que no la haya oído, sino que he decidido ignorarla.- Sonreí y aun MÁS al ver como el creído se volvía a enderezar y la sonrisa se le borraba lentamente del rostro. Bufó grave y luego yo lo hice con ligereza.

.

No-one's P.o.V.

-Que eran esas "cosas" de las que querías hablar, idiot-ya...no he tenido un buen día y mi paciencia tiene un limite.

-Las reglas del juego, tío.

-...¿Qué?- La confusión era más que evidente en el hombre que tenia enfrente que le incitaba con la mirada a que prosiguiera.

-Las reglas del juego. Toda relación social precisa de unas normas y la de compañeros de piso no es la excepción...además, teniendo en cuenta que es más que evidente que no nos tragamos lo mejor es establecerlas cuanto antes ¿No te parece?- El de ojos grises frunció el ceño encajando en su mente el significado de "normas del juego" y el consejo que la joven le ofrecía.

-Sí...y NO. Aunque esté de acuerdo con la urgencia de "imponer las normas" siento comunicarte que tengo una cita MUY urgente con mi cama: un día muy largo y otros asuntos que no voy a PERDER el tiempo explicándote idiot-ya.- El joven sonrió de lado al ver la expresión de molestia de la joven ante el concepto de que hablar con ella era un desperdicio de tiempo y oxígeno, y la posterior expresión de curiosidad cuando volvió a mencionarla con su recién bautizado mote. « _Quizá debería encontrar un apelativo que lograra molestarla pero mantener el sufijo, la manera en que le cambia la cara en dos segundos es harto graciosa»_

La chica arqueó la ceja con la vista fija en los ojos del joven frente a ella durante unos segundos, hasta de bufó y agitó la mano en gesto de quitarle importancia -Como tú digas panda. Mi número está en el cartel.- Se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta y la abrió con un solo movimiento, ofreciéndole la salida al otro.

Sin despedirse, pues ninguno lo vio necesario con el otro, Law salió al rellano dirigiéndose al ascensor y Nelliel cerró la puerta tras de sí, dispuesta a coger algo de la cocina para merendar y disfrutar del poco tiempo de "dulce soledad" que le quedaba.

.

.

* * *

Hey! Hola de nuevo hermosuras! Cuanto tiempo y tal ;)

He actualizado rápido porque tenía las ideas atacándome por las noches y no me dejaban dormir, espero que no os moleste (?  
En el capítulo aquí presente se presenta ya mi personaje, Nelliel. No quería hacer una descripción de ella aún porque me parece más interesante mostrar como la describen los otros personajes en vez de su creadora...aunque hay varios datos generales que pueden ayudaros ha haceros una imagen así que ¡DESCRIPTION TIME!:

Tzib "Nel" Nelliel,  
está en su segundo año de astrofísica y planea especializarse en astronomía. Tiene el pelo ondulado hasta la altura del pecho en color castaño claro y los ojos de un verde claro aunque apagado que le dan una apariencia somnolienta. Nunca se cepilla el pelo, tan sólo se lo desenreda al salir de la ducha así que lo suele llevar alborotado. Con una altura de 5'6 (168cm) es delgada con bonitas curvas y tiene un buen pecho, aunque todo esto acaba echándolo por tierra si tenemos en cuenta que su armario consiste de: 1. leggins estampados 2. camisetas de tirantes largas hasta el muslo y 3. botas.  
Es imposiblemente curiosa con aquello que le llama la atención, tiene una manera de hablar en ocasiones demasiado casual con todo el mundo y le gusta emplear el sarcasmo cuando ve oportunidad.

Y hasta aquí la explicación!  
  
  



	3. "¿Te quedas conmigo?"

**.**

**Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

**mirando cada mañana el tablón de anuncios del hall de su facultad**

**con la esperanza de que alguien necesite un compañero de piso**

**–** **La vida está muy cara, joder-**

texto.

-diálogo.-

« _pensamientos_ ».

Mi OC es mía, es resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink)

NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_La chica arqueó la ceja con la vista fija en los ojos del joven frente a ella durante unos segundos, hasta de bufó y agitó la mano en gesto de quitarle importancia -Como tú digas panda. Mi número está en el cartel.- Se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta y la abrió con un solo movimiento, ofreciéndole la salida al otro._

_Sin despedirse, pues ninguno lo vio necesario con el otro, Law salió al rellano dirigiéndose al ascensor y Nelliel cerró la puerta tras de sí, dispuesta a coger algo de la cocina para merendar y disfrutar del poco tiempo de "dulce soledad" que le quedaba._

**-o0o-**

.

Un día entero había pasado desde que Law y Nelliel se fueron cada uno por su cuenta, intentando alargar la calma antes de la tormenta que seguramente implicaría empezar a vivir el uno con el otro. Se habían despertado, duchado y vestido, habían desayunado y habían ido a la universidad desde sus respectivas casas para empezar un nuevo día de lecciones, lecturas y ridículos power-points: la rutina universitaria, vamos.

.

P.o.V. de Law

-Tío, ¿que tal ayer con lo del piso nuevo?- Me preguntó Shachi mirándome desde detrás de las gafas que solamente se quitaba para limpiar.

Estábamos en la cafetería, ya eran las 3 de la tarde y nos habíamos juntado los cuatro amigos en nuestro lugar de siempre para comer y charlar sobre lo poco que nos podría haber sucedido desde que hablamos por última vez el día anterior. Alcé la vista para mirarle con la mejor neutralidad que conseguiría nadie mostrar y después de unos segundos contesté.

-...Bien. Ya he firmado el papeleo con la casera.

-No lo has dicho muy convencido, Law. Lo del "Bien" digo...- Me contestó Penguin con cierta cara de preocupación. Definitivamente él era el más perceptivo de los dos.- Dudo que firmases nada si el problema fuera la casa así que, ¿qué es?

Entrecerré los ojos mirándole fijamente, visualizando en mi mente como su cabeza explotaba de repente, liberando así la tensión que me provocó su "descubrimiento". A los segundos de dejar volar mi imaginación resoplé, volviendo a la realidad y aceptando el hecho de que en algún momento en el futuro (cercano o no) se acabarían enterando de la existencia de mi desafortunada compañera de piso, así que volví a abrir la boca, dispuesto a explicar.

-Digamos que mi futura relación de "compañeros de piso" no ha sido tan... "fructífera" como esperaba.

-¿"Fructífera"? ¿Pero lo que querías no era ir a tu bola aunque vivieras con alguien más?- Preguntó Shachi a lo que Penguin le dio un codazo.

-Por ESO MISMO lo dice, memo. Seguramente o el tío ese tenga el mismo horario que nosotros y se pase las tardes en casa o es molesto.

-Ambas de hecho.- Contesté con una ceja arqueada y sonriendo de lado. El tema lograba atacarme los nervios pero la manera de actuar de mis dos amigos humanos nunca dejaba de entretenerme.

-Siempre puede seguir haciendo lo que hacía con sus otros compañeros, ¿no es así Law-san?- me dijo Bepo rompiendo el silencio que había creado a su alrededor mientras se acababa su comida.

-No creo que pueda lograr incitarle a ignorar mi presencia, teniendo en cuenta lo inconsciente que me ha demostrado ser la muy imbécil, y claramente NO pienso encerrarme en mi cuarto como un niño tras su castigo, Bepo...

-¡L-lo sient-!

-¡ESPERA!- Miré al frente para encontrarme con dos caras levemente sonrojadas adornadas por dos sonrisas absurdamente amplias y dos gorros diferentes pero igualmente característicos.

-¿"L-la"?

-¿artículo FEMENINO?

-En plan...¿una chica?

-¿vivirás con una chica?

-Ehe...hehe~

-Hehehehe~

Después de una corta pero intensa avalancha de preguntas comenzaron a reír como niños de jardín de infancia. Ahí estaban de nuevo sus "fémina-personas": La personalidad que aparecía en cualquiera de los dos cuando o bien estaban en presencia de un sujeto de género femenino de relativa belleza o bien daban rienda suelta a su imaginación con algo relacionado con, correcto, un sujeto de género femenino de relativa belleza. Después de mirarse entre ellos con lo que sólo podía definir como complicidad, giraron de golpe en mi dirección antes de que Bepo nos interrumpiera.

-¿Hay algún problema con que sea mujer? Quiero decir...si al menos fuera una osa...

-¡CALLA IDIOTA!

-¡L-LO SIENTO!

Bufé resignado y chasqueé los dedos llamando su atención.- Antes de que preguntéis. No, no y NO LO SÉ. NO podéis ir hoy a "ver la casa" porqué quiero evitar hasta mañana con la dichosa mudanza el volver a ver a la idiota ésa; NO es guapa: no se peina, viste aparentemente con lo primero que encuentra en el armario, es menos femenina que una piedra y tiene un carácter insufrible por no hablar de que su patrón de conducta difiere de toda lógica; y por último, ¿!CÓMO COÑO QUERÉIS QUE SEPA SU TALLA DE SUJETADOR!?

Los dos tenían la cabeza gacha y lo que parecía una nube de depresión sobre las mismas para cuando acabé de "contestarles", gesto que imitó el oso a mi lado sin razón aparente pues no era con él con quien discutía. Apoyé la mano en el hombro de Bepo para hacerle entender que no estaba enfadado con el y levantó sus ojos hacia los míos con su peludo rostro ahora iluminado.

-Perdón tío...pero joder...es que ¡nos das envidia!- Me dijo Shachi que evitaba mi mirada girando su rostro a un lado y bebiendo de su lata de refresco.

-¡Eso!...lo que daríamos por vivir bajo el mismo techo que una chica...- Prosiguió Penguin imitando el gesto de su mejor amigo pero al lado contrario, como un espejo.

-Ya lo hacías y la "chica" se llamaba "mami", pero está bien... ya juzgaréis por vosotros mismos si se le puede llamar "chica" a ésa mientras cargáis cajas en la mudanza.

-¡YEEEEAH!- Los dos dijeron a la vez, bajando la mano hasta la mesa golpeando la lata en el proceso y plantándola sobre la superficie de madera. No pudeevitar soltar una sonora carcajada y alzar la ceja ante su modo de actuar.

Tenía pensado pasar la tarde recogiendo todas mis cosas y aprovechar mañana que sólo tenía una clase programada para comenzar con la mudanza. Lo que implicaba que debía llamar de nuevo a la idiota para avisarle... « _Hoy y mañana se me harán eternos...»._

_._

P.o.V de Nelliel

_«¿Por que narices me haré los bocadillos de atún si no me gusta? Ah, es verdad: Estoy pobre...»_

Las clases hacía horas que habían acabado para mi, pero todavía no había tenido oportunidad de comer algo gracias a mi adorado profesor de física que consideró necesario "revisar el laboratorio durante su turno de recoger, puesto que la última vez dejó encendido el ordenador central invitando a que algún listillo lo hackeara"...o algo por el estilo.  
Lancé el papel que envolvía mi bocadillo a la papelera más cercana y esperé hasta que éste entrara como una pelota de basket en una canasta. Era un lanzamiento sencillo después de todo si se hacia un cálculo estimado de la distancia entre el punto de lanzamiento y el objetivo, el peso del proyectil, la velocidad y dirección del viento...Mis pensamientos se frenaron en secó al empezar a oír el tono de mi móvil y lo saqué de donde estaba dispuesta a contestar.

Mierda es ÉL. No había podido coger la llamada el día anterior pero por la hora en que se hizo pude suponer fácilmente que se trataba de su número y por mucho que quisiera dejarlo sonar, debía cogerlo.

-¿Qué?

-...¿No te han enseñado a saludar primero, idiot-ya?- Ohhh las ganas que me entraban de agarrarle del cuello y-! -¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? Bueno mira, déjalo, llamo para decirte que me instalaré mañana.

-¿Tendrás ya a alguien que te ayude a llevar tus cosas no? ¿O quizás es que no eres un vagabundo SÓLO en apariencia y no tienes NADA que llevar?- Se podía oír un quejido al otro lado de la linea acompañado de una respiración más pesada que la de antes -Eeeeh no te sulfures, me limito a devolver las pelotas que me lanzas~

-...Hasta mañana a las 5, idiot-ya.- colgó inmediatamente después y yo guardé el móvil en su sitio al fondo de la bandolera que llevaba. Caminé los pocos pasos que me separaban de la parada de autobús y esperé a que llegase.

El autobús llegó, y con el un trayecto de apenas 30 minutos hasta la parada en la que hacía transbordo al tranvía que paraba en la comisaría de Logue Town, a dos calles del edificio en que vivía  _"sola por poco tiempo..."._  Una vez allí subí por el ascensor hasta la última planta y doble la esquina que conectaba el aparato con el rellano.

-¡NESS!

-¡IIIIIIIIII! ¡L-LUFFY!

En un tiempo récord de apenas 3 segundos desde que me vio aparecer, el joven nieto del abuelo Monkey se había levantado de un brinco, había corrido hacía mi persona gritando mi nombre y había saltado logrando agarrarse a mi cuerpo con la sorprendente fuerza que tenían sus brazos delgaduchos.

-Ishishishishi ¡Siempre suenas como un hámster cuando te asustas!

-¡Serás...! ¡Descuélgate ahora mismo koala sin pelo!- y retirando uno a uno los dedos con los que se sostenía además de las piernas que rodeaban mi cintura, me zafé de su agarre.- ¿Has vuelto a olvidarte las llaves verdad?

-¿Eh? ...ishi...ishishishi

-Vale, no hace falta que contestes. ¿Salado o Dulce?

-¡CARNE!

-Voy para astrónoma no para mesías, Luffy...No puedo hacer aparecer carne de la nada.

Luffy era el único familiar cercano de mi vecino y era casi tan olvidadizo como él, aunque con muchísima más energía que el mayor y una inocencia que te hacía querer abrazarle como una mama oso y besarle las mejillas como una abuela. Le encantaba la carne y desde el día en que olió la que estaba preparando (cuando aun tenía dinero para comprar alguna que no fuera en lata) se me colgó del cuello y no me volvió a soltar, figurativamente claro.

Abrí la puerta de casa y le dejé entrar, bueno, correr hasta tumbarse en el sillón y encender la tele en lo que era ya una pequeña tradición:  
Él por una razón u otra SIEMPRE acababa esperando a su abuelo sentado frente la puerta de su casa hasta que yo aparecía; me abrazaba; le obligaba a soltarme; luego yo le preguntaba que quería merendar; el me decía su respuesta habitual, "CARNE", que no entraba en ninguna de las opciones que yo le daba; el corría hasta el sofá, se tumbaba y encendía la tele; yo iba a la cocina a preparar algo y finalmente merendábamos los dos esperando que llegara aquél a quien esperábamos.

Me dirigí a la cocina y abrí un paquete de magdalenas, un brick de batido de chocolate y tras coger dos tazones fui a sentarme sobre sus pies en el sofá del salón, los dos ahora atentos a la serie que estaban dando en el canal que el pequeño había elegido.

-Ness...

-Es "Nel" Luffy, no "Ness". No soy el monstruo del lago.

-Bueeeeeeeno...Ness...-Bufé, debía aceptarlo ya: NUNCA se aprendería bien mi nombre.

-¿Qué?-pregunté con un tono suave, concentrada en la pantalla frente a mi.

-...Me duele la cabeza...- Con ésta afirmación lo miré y no tenía muy buena cara. Los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. Normalmente miraba la tele con los ojos abiertos como platos y soltando ruiditos de emoción o sorpresa con lo que hacían los personajes en pantalla.

-¿Te duele algo más?¿Quieres dormir?- Me levanté, dejé mi tazón sobre la mesita frente al sofá y me arrodillé en el suelo frente al chiquillo para verlo más de cerca. Su respiración estaba algo agitada y tenía la mirada perdida. Cerró del todo los ojos y se intentó acomodar mejor en el sofá, abrazándose a si mismo. « _Debe de tener frío...»_

-Mmmmmm...elijo dormir...

-Iré a por mantas.- Apagué la tele y fui al "temporal cuarto de los cacharros" a coger un par de mantas guardadas en una caja. Al volver Luffy se había encogido un poco, seguramente intentando conservar el calor corporal, mientras temblaba levemente. Le puse ambas mantas por encima y lo arrope antes de levantarle el flequillo y poner mis labios en su frente. Estaba más caliente al tacto de lo habitual.

-Tienes fiebre, koala sin pelo. Esto te pasa por ir siempre descalzo por casa.- Mi tono era suave y remarque mi regaño golpeando levemente su nariz con un dedo, lo que hizo que Luffy se retorciera ante mi toque.

-…...calla...

-Vale, vale~ Voy a escribirle a tu abuelo, que parece que aún no ha llegado y querrá saber que estás aquí.

Cogí un bolígrafo, un papel y celo y me dispuse a escribir un mensaje lo suficientemente claro como para informar al abuelo Monkey de la situación pero lo suficientemente genérico como para no tenerlo aporreándome la puerta, a saber a que hora, para recuperar a su nieto. LUFFY SE HA QUEDADO DORMIDO EN MI CASA. YO ME ENCARGO, ABUELO! Ale, debatiblemente informativo pero aceptable. Fui hasta mi puerta, la abrí y pegué el trozo de papel en el lado que daba al rellano para que mi vecino lo viera al llegar. Miré el reloj: las 8:30 « _Parece ser que hoy no voy a cenar»_. Luego cerré con llave y apagué las luces dispuesta a irme a mi cuarto a dormir.

-Neeeeeeeeeess...

-¿Qué?- pregunté suavemente desde la oscuridad, intentando divisar el bulto en el sofá que era Luffy.

-¿Te quedas conmigo?- No pude evitar que la comisura de mis labios se alzaran y que mi mirada se suavizara con la pregunta de tono infantil. «Éste niño es demasiado cuco para su propio bien»

-...Claro idiota.

.

.

* * *

Bienvenidos al Fluff mis bestias!  
Luffy consigue con Nel lo mismo que Bepo consigue con Law hahaha~

  
  



	4. "Idiot-ya...NO es idiota"

**.**

**Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

**mirando cada mañana el tablón de anuncios del hall de su facultad**

**con la esperanza de que alguien necesite un compañero de piso**

**–** **La vida está muy cara, joder-**

texto.

-diálogo.-

« _pensamientos_ ».

Mi OC es mía, es resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink)

NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_Miré el reloj: las 8:30 «Parece ser que hoy no voy a cenar». Luego cerré con llave y apagué las luces dispuesta a irme a mi cuarto a dormir._

_-Neeeeeeeeeess..._

_-¿Qué?- pregunté suavemente desde la oscuridad, intentando divisar el bulto en el sofá que era Luffy._

_-¿Te quedas conmigo?- No pude evitar que la comisura de mis labios se alzaran y que mi mirada se suavizara con la pregunta de tono infantil. «Éste niño es demasiado cuco para su propio bien»_

_-...Claro idiota._

**-o0o-**

.

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana para cuando Nelliel logró despertarse por los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las cortinas del salón y dirigiendo la vista a su estómago (que acababa de rugir) pudo ver un gran bulto bajo la manta que le tapaba. Levantándola por el borde pudo apreciar lo que era el pelo alborotado de Luffy y sus brazos que estaban rodeándola por el tronco como un koala, haciendo honor al mote que ella misma le había puesto, lo que le hizo sonreír ladinamente.

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

-Si es queeeeeee...- Levanté una mano y la coloqué sobre la cabeza del chiquillo encima mio, revolviéndole el pelo suavemente hasta despertarlo.- No se cómo has llegado ahí si ayer estábamos cada uno tumbado en una dirección diferente, pero como me hayas pegado lo que sea que tengas...¡cobras!

-...Mmmmmm...- Luffy levantó la cabeza después de unos segundos y entrecerró los ojos intentando evitar el exceso de luz que ahora había en la habitación- Estoy mejor... Buenos días...- Después de su respuesta yo reí y el hundió la cabeza aún más en mi estómago, quejándose por la ceguera momentánea al abrir los ojos hacía un momento.

-Levanta koala sin pelo, que voy al baño.- Después de un corto quejido un joven se separó de mi permitiendo moverme, y me fui a asear. Para cuando acabé él ya estaba en la cocina con una bolsa de patatas abierta y una lata de cola sobre la mesa.- Veo que no has tardado nada ¿eh?

-¡Tenía hambre! Ishishishi Y a ti nunca te importa...- Me miró con ojillos de cachorrito y luego me lanzó una de sus típicas sonrisas, tan amplias y llenas de entusiasmo que todavía no entiendo como no le dan dolor de mejillas.

-Hahahaha Anda, come y calla que quizás sea la última vez que puedas.- Chasqueé la lengua y Luffy abrió los ojos de par en par y dejó de masticar, aún con la boca llena y una patata todavía colgando entre sus labios.

-¡¿Mge faf engfenfenafo?! /¡¿me has envenenado?!/

-Hahahahahaha ¡No! ¡serás melón! Y habla sin la boca a punto de reventar, ¡que casi me escupes!-El moreno tragó todo lo que tenía en la boca con ayuda del contenido de su refresco y el rostro decidido. Luego adelantó su cuerpo hacia mi, apoyando la palma de las manos sobre la mesa de la cocina y recargando sobre ella su peso.

-¿¡Entonces PORQUE!?- suspiré divertida ante la manera de actuar del de la cicatriz y le golpeé levemente la nariz con un dedo.

-Siéntate bien que me rompes la mesa...-volví a suspirar sólo que ahora algo cansada, intentando sopesar el modo de explicárselo.- No es que quiera acabar con tu pasión por la comida Luffy, pero al nuevo no creo que le vayan a hacer demasiada gracia tus visitas.- Ví como en apenas cinco segundos su cara pasó de sorpresa a pena, luego a alegría, a molestia y por último a alegría de nuevo; y como se enderezó para cogerme de los hombros, muy emocionado.

-¿¡CUÁNDO VIENE!? ¡Tus amigos son mis amigos también!- Otra vez, ahí estaba la sonrisa del millón.

-NO ES AMIGO MIO. Es el que va a pagar la parte del alquiler que a mi no me alcanza por que la "simpatiquísima harpía" que es la casera me lo ha subido de nuevo...

-Pero podríamos hacernos todos amigos ¿no?- dijo infantilmente a lo que yo le sostuve la mirada unos segundos.

-…... La posibilidad existe Luffy, aunque más para ti que para mi. Yo no pienso llevarme bien con ESO.

-Ooooooooooohh~...¿¡Y COMO SE LLAMA!? ¿¡LE GUSTA LA CARNE!?- atacándome otra vez con sus preguntas y con lo que parecían brillitos y estrellas de emoción a su alrededor, Luffy consiguió borrar la molestia que me producía la inminente presencia del inquilino aún incluso cuando el tema seguía siendo él.

-Hahahaha No puedo decirte nada de su dieta pero se llama Trafalgar Law, si no recuerdo mal.

-Trafl...Tralaf...¡TORAO! ¡TORAO LAO!- No pude evitar reír a carcajada limpia tras los intentos de Luffy por decir su nombre. No sólo me recordaba a el momento en que el pequeño intentó aprenderse el mío sino a cuando, el otro día, yo misma intente pronunciarlo y el borde creído ese me corrigió sin ningún tipo de tacto. « _Va a ser divertido ver la cara que ponga cuando Luffy lo llame por ese nombre»._

-Neeeeeeeeess.- La llamada me sacó de mis cavilaciones para centrarle atención al moreno.- ¿Si no tienes clase podemos ir a las recreativaaaaaaas?

-¿Clase?...¡IIIIIIIIIIII! ¡LLEGO TARDE!.- Me giré a él con el ceño fruncido y le golpeé con el borde de la mano en la cabeza, en plan artes marciales - ¡Y TÚ TAMBIÉN TIENES CLASE KOALA!

Lo levanté de la mesa y salimos de la cocina. Fuimos a por nuestras chaquetas y yo cogí la bolsa con las libretas y bolis que siempre llevaba del lugar donde la dejé el día anterior, encima de la cama de mi habitación. Antes de salir escribí en un papel la razón más convincente que pude maquinar para justificar la tardanza de Luffy a su clase (a ver si así lograba que se librase del castigo) para que se lo entregara a su profesora. Salimos por la puerta y bajamos en el ascensor hasta la planta baja y entrada del edificio, dónde nos separamos para ir cada uno en la dirección que debía tomar.

.

P.o.V. de Law

La primera clase de la mañana ya había acabado y yo ya estaba muerto de cansancio. Había pasado toda la tarde del día anterior guardando cosas en cajas de cartón. Ropa en cajas; libros en cajas; instrumental médico en cajas; cepillo de dientes y demás utensilios de higiene personal en cajas; los pocos aparatos de mi propiedad en esa casa, como el microondas, en otra caja; incluso una gran caja llena de cajas de un tamaño menor, por si me acababan haciendo falta. Por suerte el único mueble que yo había comprado por mi cuenta y no estaba ya en el piso del que me iba, era la mesilla que tenía al lado de mi cama en la habitación.

Ayer ya llamé a Shachi, Penguin y Bepo para decirles la hora a la que nos encontraríamos en mi casa para cargarlo todo en el coche del tío del primero y llevarlo todo al piso para las 5 de la tarde, que es la hora que le había dicho a la idiota. « _Como no esté para abrirnos la puerta la mato mientras duerme»._

Ahora sólo quedaban 20 minutos de una clase que, para mi desgracia, era la que impartía el señor Caesar, un profesor con aires de grandeza que se consideraba "el científico médico del siglo" por participar en un proyecto sobre clonación. Por suerte había aprendido a ignorar por completo su molesta voz y centrarme sólo en los datos que iba escribiendo en la pizarra o aparecían en la pantalla en la que utilizaban el pequeño proyector del techo del aula.

Al acabar la clase, recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a la parada del autobús, dispuesto a llegar al piso, comer y esperar (posiblemente durmiendo ya que mis "aún compañeros de piso" no estarían) a que llegara el resto para comenzar con la mudanza. Y efectivamente, eso hice.  
Para cuando me despertaron con el sonido de la puerta, eran la 4:15 de la tarde y yo ya había conseguido descansar durante casi dos horas. Caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí, delante mía ahora tres caras sonrientes en vez de una opaca superficie de madera.

-¡Holaaaaaaa~!- Me dijeron los tres al unisono, a lo que yo asentí y les hice un gesto con la cabeza para que pasaran al salón, con la mesa ahora llena de cajas.

-¿Esto es lo único que hay que llevar, Law-san?- Me pregunto el oso con cierto interés.

-Así es Bepo, además de la mesita que hay en mi cuarto.

Había un total de 5 cajas y una mesita, así que cada uno cogimos una y la bajamos al coche. Una vez allí Shachi y Penguin esperaron a que regresásemos Bepo y yo con la caja y el mueble que faltaban. Con el coche ya cargado, el del gorro verde condujo hasta la comisaría de Logue Town y yo le indique como llegar al nuevo piso desde ahí. Aparcamos a la entrada del edificio, les dije a los chicos que había que llevar las cosas hasta la última planta y empezamos a descargar para cuando vi a la idiota dirigiéndose a nuestra posición desde la calle de al lado, absorta en la pantalla de su móvil. Chasqueé la lengua para llamar su atención a lo que ella alzó la vista en mi dirección, frunció el ceño y gruñó mientras entraba a la portería dirección al ascensor. Me giré hacia el coche para coger la mesita que seguía en el maletero y vi a Shachi y a Penguin completamente estáticos, mirando de arriba a abajo a la barriobajera esa y con su típica sonrisilla de entrar en sus "fémina-persona" y esperé llegar el absurdo aluvión de preguntas.

-¿E-Es ésa, Law?- Me preguntó Penguin aún con cara de embobado pero desviando la vista al suelo por momentos, como peleando consigo mismo por mirarla.

-¡Dijiste que no era guapa, tío!- Me espetó alegremente Shachi con la misma cara que su mejor amigo pero sin desviar su atención de los movimientos de la chica.

-...E-Es...es bastante mona...-dijo, ahora mirando ligeramente al cielo.

-¡Pero si es la guapa de la facultad de los cerebrines!- continuo exactamente con el mismo tono y posición. « _Espera_ ». Shachi acaba de decir que...ésa, ¿era una de ellos?

-¿IDIOT-YA es de la facultad de los cerebrines? Genial, ahora tendré que buscarle un apodo más acorde a su condición de friki...

La "facultad de los cerebrines" no era una facultad realmente, sino que era como se conocía en el campus al conjunto de carreras consideradas "difíciles" o como a mi me gustaba verlo, "tan específicas o teóricas que se acababan haciendo inútiles". Si pertenecía a una de ellas sólo quería decir que idiot-ya...bueno, NO era idiota. Tendría que pasar a llamarle geek-ya a partir de ahora. De todas maneras ya estaba pensando en cambiarle el mote por uno que consiguiera molestarla y ésto no era más que una razón añadida para hacerlo.

Cogí la caja que tenía a los pies mientras Bepo pasaba a mi lado cargando dos cajas a la vez e insté a los otros dos a que salieran de su ensoñación y siguieran con lo que estaban haciendo. Estos cogieron rápidamente una caja cada uno y corrieron al ascensor antes de que llegara Bepo hasta él, entrando en la máquina y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿¡Y yo que!?

-¡Silencio!¡Nunca lo entenderías, Bepo!

-¡Lo siento!

 _«Lo que tengo que aguantar...»_ Pensé, viendo la escena ante mi y cargando con la caja y la mesita que quedaban tras cerrar el coche. Los dos pervertidos empezaron a subir en el ascensor dejando al pobre oso tras ellos con la cabeza gacha y un aura depresiva alrededor. Me acerqué a él y le acaricié levemente el pelaje de la cabeza ganándome un ronroneo (o más bien el gruñido equivalente a un ronroneo que emitiría un oso) y una sonrisa por su parte. Volví a picar al ascensor y esperé junto a Bepo a que volviera a bajar hasta la planta baja para llevarnos a nuestro destino.

.

P.o.V. de Shachi y Penguin

-Tssss, ¿sabes que piso es?

-No...

Giraron la esquina del pasillito que unía el ascensor y el rellano y se encontraron con dos puertas, una con una placa con el número 1 que estaba cerrada y otra con el número 2 que estaba entreabierta. Se miraron y sonrieron ampliamente, enseñando la fila superior de sus dientes, y con un creciente pero aún sutil sonrojo. Se dirigieron a dicha puerta y golpearon la madera rítmicamente.

-¿P-Perdón? ¿Es aquí la mudanza?- Preguntó el del gorro con su nombre grabado.

Un pequeño gritito se oyó en el interior de la casa, acompañado de un "va" y el ruido de una silla arrastrándose contra el suelo. A los pocos segundos la puerta estaba completamente abierta y frente a ellos, la misma chica que habían visto entrar al edificio hacía solamente unos minutos.

-¡Pasad, pasad!- Los dos sonrieron igual que antes, dejándose guiar al interior de la casa hasta un espacioso salón y dejando las cajas en el suelo donde les indicó a dueña del lugar.- Sois los amigos del am- de Trafalgar-san, ¿no?

-¡SI!-Contestaron a la vez

-Y tu eres...-Prosiguió el menos vergonzoso de los dos.

-Tzib Nelliel, pero llamadme Nel que es más corto- La joven les extendió la mano con una cálida sonrisa y los dos la aceptaron con gusto, murmurando cosas del estilo "Que calentita es..." o "Que mano más suave ¿el resto también lo será?" que por suerte la joven no alcanzó a captar.

-Somos Shachi y -señalando a su amigo que asintió- Penguin. Estudiamos ingeniería mecánica, ¿tu en que carrera estás? Nel-chan~

-Me he licenciado en Matemáticas y ahora estoy en Astrofísica, Shachi y Penguin.-Repitió la joven sus nombres, imitando levemente el tono que había puesto su interlocutor y señalándoles en el proceso.

-¡Que lista~!-exclamó el que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado en su presencia, con una sonrisa y una recién encontrada confianza.

Su atención se desvió a unos pasos a sus espaldas. Law ahora entraba al salón con expresión molesta colocando lo que llevaba sobre el resto de cajas allí presentes mientras el oso intentaba cerrar la puerta aun cargado con una caja en cada pata.

-¿Haciendo amigos, geek-ya?- Dijo el recién llegado, un una ceja arqueada y acabando con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Con algunos es más fácil que con otros, panda - o...oso?- Al acabar la frase la una mujer presente señaló a la puerta, por la que ahora aparecía Bepo cargado con las dos cajas que faltaban.  
Los ojos empezaron a brillarle y los hombres presentes se intuían que venía después. Pero el rostro de la chica cambió a uno de molestia y dirigió su mano aún con el dedo indice extendido y con un movimiento rápido y brusco hacia Law que ahora la miraba con un atisbo de desconcierto.

-TÚ. ¿Puedes explicarme PORQUE conoces a uno de los mayores avances de la comunidad científica en el campo de la biología, si no el mejor claro está, desde Laika la perra astronauta o la oveja Dolly Y NO ME HE ENTERADO?- antes siquiera que pudieran procesar la información ninguno de los presentes ella ya se había acercado a Bepo de una zancada y le estaba sacando una caja de las zarpas con la misma mirada de hacia un momento.- ¡Tu no te preocupes Bepo-san, déjame esto a mi y siéntate! ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? ¿Un refresco quizás? ¿Necesitas que te cepillen el pelaje?

Los tres hombres en el salón de ese piso se miraron entre ellos con un aire de incredulidad. Vale, esto NO lo habían intuido. Cuando alguien conocía a Bepo por primera vez reaccionaban de dos maneras posibles: O entraban en pánico al ver un oso de más de 100kg o se le tiraban encima y lo espachurraban como a uno de peluche (esta última opción dedicada sobre todo a mujeres y niños)...pero, ¿admiración?. Por que la chica estaba tratando al animal como quien trata a un famoso y ESO no había pasado nunca.

-¿Lo...siento?- Le contestó Bepo a la joven con lo que parecía ser una mezcla de desconcierto, vergüenza y un atisbo de disfrute mientras ésta cogía la otra caja de sus zarpas y la dejaba sobre el resto.- ¿Como sabe mi nombre, señorita?

-¡No tienes que disculparte por ser quien eres Bepo-san! Debes estar orgulloso de todo el trabajo que has hecho para llegar a donde estás ¡Eso es lo que yo creo! Y en cuanto a tu pregunta: Vamos a la misma universidad al fin y al cabo ¡y eres bastante conocido en la comunidad científica!- La joven ahora empujaba suavemente al oso hasta llevarlo al lado del sofá y luego sentarlo en él, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de los otros tres presentes.- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo Bep-?

-Bepo.-Los dos del sofá miraron a los que estaban de pie, en concreto al de ojos grises de los tres.- Deberíamos ir a tomar algo para celebrar que ya estoy prácticamente instalado ¿no creéis chicos?- acabó el moreno con una sonrisa arrogante frente a el ceño fruncido de la mujer al darse cuenta que se llevaba al oso de su lado.

-¡Esa es una gran idea Law-san!

-Nel-chan~ Querrías ve-. -antes de que pudiera acabar, Law tapó la boca de Shachi mirándole de lado.

-NO. Ella no viene.

-Puedo decidir por mi misma, "gracias".- Los dos se acercaron hasta quedar a medio metro, con los ojos entrecerrados clavados en los de la persona frente a ellos y el ceño fruncido, desafiando al otro a seguir. - De todas maneras no quiero amargarme la tarde con tu presencia. No entiendo como puedes tener a gente tan simpática a tu alrededor con lo rancio que eres, tío...

El moreno adelantó la cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de quien le hablaba que prácticamente ni pestañeaba. -Eso es cosa suya, geek-ya.- Dijo con un tono más grave al de su propia voz.

La joven chasqueó la lengua sin apartarle la mirada en ningún momento. Los dos chicos y el oso ajenos a la disputa mirándose entre ellos con nerviosismo y preguntándose qué hacer. La chica suspiró resignada y cerró los ojos molesta, encogiéndose de hombros y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho provocando que inmediatamente después el de la perilla sonriera arrogante. Había ganado la "pelea".

-Como sea...Pero a la vuelta tendremos que negociar las malditas normas, mapache.

-¿Vaya, no sabes de más animales con manchas en los ojos geek-ya?

-Oh tranquiiiilo~ Esperaré a que vuelvas viendo documentales.- Dijo con la más falsa cordialidad y sonrisa que logró encontrar. Luego se dirigió a Shachi y a Penguin a los que dio un corto abrazo y una palmadita en la espalda (provocando que éstos se sonrojaran y comenzaran a reír bajito) y estrechó la pata de Bepo en una reverencia. Después se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-¡Divertíos los TRES~! Tú no, por mi como si te atropella el tranvía y no vuelves. O algo.

Law sonrió divertido y con una leve carcajada ante su ataque. Luego salió por la puerta el primero mientras los otros lo hacían en fila tras él, sonriendo animadamente a la chica antes de desaparecer al girar la esquina que daba al ascensor y preguntándose, una vez la perdieron de vista, qué primera impresión tuvieron esos dos para que ahora actuaran de la manera en que lo hacían.

.

.

* * *

Y EMPIEZA OFICIALMENTE LA CONVIVENCIA!  
Quería aclarar un par de cosillas algunas de las cuales ya me han preguntado y he contestado por privado pero me parecía interesante hacerlo público por aquí (? Así que...ATENCION, AVALANCHA DE TEXTO!:

*He variado un poco la edad de Luffy con respecto al canon: Si tomamos de referencia la edad de Law, en el canon actual tienen 19 y 26 años de edad, mientras que en este AU tienen 14 y 24 respectivamente. Soy consciente de que no era un cambio estrictamente necesario, ya que Luffy seguiría siendo igual de infantil a los 14 que a los 19, pero quería marcar la diferencia de edad entre éste y Nel para ciertos momentos del futuro del fic. Como dato adicional, la sexualidad de nuestro mono favorito sigue igual a como Oda-sensei nos confirmó tiempo atrás: es asexual y sus únicos "amores" son la carne y las aventuras!

*Las personalidades de Shachi y Penguin pueden variar a lo que el fandom a dado como válido: Ambos personajes han aparecido muy poco en la serie original (desgraciadamente) y eso me permite jugar un poco más con su personalidad desde mi papel de escritora, que he tenido que "rellenar los huecos" por así decirlo.  
Sabemos que ambos son unos pervs y que Shachi es más "animado" mientras Penguin es más "calladito" pero aparte de eso...más bien poco.

Os preguntaréis, ¿Por que Penguin es tan tímido en éste fic cuando el fandom lo ha aceptado como un personaje cool y reservado? ¡Muy sencillo mis bestias sexuales! ¿Sabíais que los pingüinos son de las pocas especies de animales monógamos? Tienen una sola pareja de por vida. Cuando se encuentran con una hembra que les gusta, buscan piedras por toda la costa y seleccionan la más bonita que encuentran para entregarla como obsequio y así ganarse su plumífero corazón ¿¡NO ES TIERNO!?

Shachi en cambio le debe el nombre tanto a la orca como a un animal mitológico japonés con cabeza de tigre y cuerpo de pez llamado "Shachihoko" (la primera parte, "shachi", significando "orca" en dicho idioma). Las orcas son conocidas por su aspecto gracioso y simpático en contraste a su tremenda agresividad PEEERO que también entran en la lista de animales monógamos. Así pues, en el fic este personaje es mucho más directo con las mujeres que su compañero y tiene más facilidad para tratar con ellas (aunque lo acabe echando todo por tierra al decir algo pervertido) pero es igual de secretamente romanticón que su inseparable amigo.

Y hasta aquí todo por hoy!

  
  



	5. "No es bondad, es Fair Play"

**.**

**Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

**compartiendo piso con una cerebrito friki que le sacaba de quicio**

**y con la esperanza de no acabar en la cárcel si acababa matándola con el cuchillo de la mantequilla.**

**–** **La vida está muy cara, joder-**

texto.

-diálogo.-

« _pensamientos_ ».

Mi OC es mía, es resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink)

NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_-¡Divertíos los TRES~! Tú no, por mi como si te atropella el tranvía y no vuelves. O algo._

_Law sonrió divertido y con una leve carcajada ante su ataque. Luego salió por la puerta el primero mientras los otros lo hacían en fila tras él, sonriendo animadamente a la chica antes de desaparecer al girar la esquina que daba al ascensor y preguntándose cuando la perdieron de vista qué primera impresión tuvieron esos dos del otro, para que ahora actuaran de la manera que lo hacían._

**-o0o-**

.

Después de dos horas, una cena, una ducha, dos capítulos de una serie sobre un cowboy del espacio y una hora más de espera...picaron a la puerta.

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

Abrí los ojos de golpe, me había quedado dormida. «¿Que puta hora es?». Miré mi reloj de muñeca, contestando mi propia pregunta: eran las 23:30. El muy cabrón seguro que se había estado entreteniendo de más sólo por tenerme esperando, lo que significaba que hiciera lo que hiciera, ganaba él: si le esperaba, por esperarle; y si no lo hacía, por haber faltado a mi palabra. Aunque eso significara que se iba a quedar en la calle hasta el día siguiente por no tener aún una copia de la llave. «Que coño, aún y quedándose bajo un puente esta noche hubiera disfrutado mi "desgracia" el muy -! »

Picaron a la puerta otra vez aunque no me hacía falta mirar antes por la mirilla para saber quien era, a parte, por si me quedaba alguna duda ahora golpeaba la puerta rítmicamente haciéndome posible ver su sonrisa eternamente arrogante sin siquiera tenerla enfrente todavía. Anduve los pocos pasos que separaban el sofá de la puerta principal y la abrí.

-¿Que te ha hecho tardar tanto, geek-ya?- Ahí estaba, apoyado en el marco de la puerta recostando todo el peso en el hombro y con la dichosa sonrisa exacta a la que acababa de imaginar.

-Ohh nada, es que necesitaba prepararme mentalmente para tu recibimiento- Le contesté con el tono más sobre-actuado jamás concebido.

-Me alegra que me tengas en tan alta estima- dijo divertido e imitando mi tono anterior, ahora entrando por la puerta y dejándose caer sobre el sofá del comedor.- ¿Y bien? ¿Que hay que negociar?

Bufé cansada y me acerqué a la mesa del salón, arrastrando una silla hasta dejarla frente al arrogante ojeroso.

-Comencemos por lo básico...Tú no entras a mi habitación y yo no entraré a la tuya, ¿correcto?

-Claro como el agua.- Me enseñó otra vez esa maldita sonrisilla que me empezaba a crispar los nervios y posteriormente alzó un dedo frente a él.- Pero-

-¿Qué?

Su sonrisa se ensancho, habiendo esperado mi reacción aunque no tan inmediata.- Pero... en caso de que te estés muriendo ahí dentro no podre hacer nada y éso es una pena...

-Ohhh ¿Quién te dice que querría que lo hicieras, de todas maneras? Seguramente me ayudarías, sí...pero a morir.

-Debatible pero aceptable.- Rió ligeramente antes de continuar hablando- Siguiente: No pienso vivir como un animalillo enjaulado, así que no esperes que me encierre en mi habitación por no soportar tu molesta presencia, geek-ya.

-No esperaba menos de Don Amargado.- pude apreciar como su sonrisa flaqueaba, molesto por mi apodo « _Tengo que empezar a llevar la cuenta de estos momentos...teniendo en cuenta lo que me ha hecho esperar hoy y lo de ayer debemos ir 2 – 3 a su favor, si no me equivoco...»-_  Next: Las tareas de la casa. No pienso dejar que hagas MI colada ni mucho menos tener que hacer YO la tuya, pero tenemos que repartirnos las otras de alguna manera.

El chico frente a mi se llevó la mano al mentón y empezó a rascarse la perilla pensativo, con una ceja alzada.-¿Hay algo que te desagrade realizar, geek-ya?

-¿Realmente esperas que te conteste a eso, Don Amargado?

-Rotemos semanalmente lo que hay que hacer pues.- inquirió, bajando de nuevo su mano hasta recostarla en el sofá.

-Mmmmmmm no está mal...- Le pude ver sonreír de nuevo, esta vez con aires de victoria y un atisbo sorpresa «No era mala idea la verdad, aunque podría haber pensado antes de hablar y no "darle otro punto"...Aunque bien pensado así me volvía imprevisible, la habilidad perfecta para una guerra mental»

-Por contrato con la señorita casera, las "áreas comunes" son de uso compartido por todos los inquilinos. ¿Quieres que las dividamos con cinta aislante, geek-ya?

-¿Y arriesgarme a que marques como zona tuya la puerta y no poder salir nunca de esta casa? Ni de coña mapache~.

-Bueeeeena intuición~ Con lo divertido que hubiera sido...- bajó la mirada y ladeó la cabeza, como imaginando la posible escena en el espacio de suelo en que tenia los ojos clavados.

Me levanté de la silla y la agarré por el respaldo, alzándola para llevarla al lugar de donde la había cogido antes. Viendo que me empezaba a retirar, el ojeroso hizo lo propio y se levantó del sofá.

-¿Algo más que añadir antes de descansar?

Sonreí. Aquí ante mí, acababa de presentarse la oportunidad de empatar sumándome un tanto al marcador.  _«No deberías haberte ido sin ordenar tu nuevo cuarto, chulito»_. Reí ligeramente y me giré, clavando mi mirada ahora en la suya.

-Mira pues sí. Tienes dos opciones: o sacar todos los cacharros de encima de la cama del cuarto de la izquierda y meterlos en el que esta vacío y es algo más grande, que por cierto, iba a ser "el tuyo" antes de ver que eres un imbécil...o mover la cama de un cuarto al otro, lo que implicaría quedarte con el de mayor tamaño a costa de partirte la espalda cargando cosas~ -Miré su expresión antes de continuar. Seria y con el ceño fruncido, justo como la quería. - Eso sí, elijas la opción que elijas yo de ti no haría mucho ruido...¿Quien sabe quien podría llamar a la policía? Que por cierto, tienen la comisaría a dos calles...

.

P.o.V. de Law

_«¡Será hija de p-!»_  Pude ver claramente como la... "listilla" ante mí alzaba un dedo y se lo pasaba por la punta de la lengua para luego moverlo frente a sus ojos como escribiendo en el aire un 3 guión 3. La tía esta estaba llevando la cuenta de quien había ido "ganando" las pullas que nos lanzábamos desde que nos conocimos hace dos días. No podía perder, simplemente NO PODÍA.

-Escojo una tercera opción, geek-ya.- Sonreí ante la expresión de curiosidad de la chica.

-¿Hmmmmm?

-Dormiré hoy en el sofá.- Ahí estaba. Si dormía en el sofá como bien había dicho, no acabaría reventado de cargar con peso (además a estas horas) y volvía a ponerme en cabeza al haber salido del lío en que ella me acababa de meter.- 3 a 4.

Y ahora es cuando disfrutaría de su cara de rabia al darse cuenta que su amenaza no ha servido para nada, pero en vez de eso me sorprende comenzando a reír al punto de tener que aguantarse el estómago.  _«¿Que coño...?»._ La del pelo alborotado se limitó a girar sobre si misma y encaminarse a su cuarto, alzando el brazo en señal de despedida.

-Claro que sí, hombre ¡Que disfrutes de tu inminente hernia discaaaaaal~!

«¿Hernia discal? Como sea, voy ganando igual». Escuché el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y me recliné sobre el sofá. Tan incómodo no parecía y no era algo que no pudieran solucionar unos cuantos cojines así que agarré los que había sobre el artículo de salón y los coloqué de tal modo que amortiguaban mi peso contra el mueble. Me descalcé y me tumbé sobre éste, sin preocuparme de cambiarme la ropa de calle por un pijama o buscar una manta, hasta quedarme dormido.

.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté de sopetón con el ruido repentino (y a todo volumen) de lo que supuse era una radio acompañado del siempre agradable olor a café. Me levanté del sofá notando con el movimiento un fuerte dolor de cuello con el que no me fui a dormir y entré a la cocina.

-Oh vaya, ¿Ha dormido bien el señorito? Te daría café pero me he hecho SÓLO para mi...¿Que pena, no?

-Muy bien, tu interés me halaga geek-ya. Y en cuanto a lo del café, puedo servirme yo mismo.

Dicho esto, me acerqué hasta donde estaba ella y le arrebaté la taza de café de las manos. Oh ¡su cara! Su cara era la mejor muestra de incertidumbre que podía haber pedido de buena mañana. Para cuando su mente procesó lo que había hecho ya me había apartado de su lado y ahora estaba de pie apoyando la espalda contra la encimera de la cocina dando un trago de mi nuevo trofeo de guerra. La friki me miro de golpe, como escaneándome por un segundo para buscar algo con lo que contraatacar y gruño.  _«El sonido del fracaso: música para mis oídos»._

 _-_ ¡Aaaaaaaarg! Serás cabr- ¡Aaaargg! ¿¡Que—QUE HORA ES!?

-Oh, ¿además llegas tarde? Poooobre criatura~ Pues debo informarte que son l-

No logré acabar la frase. Yo mismo me paré. La muy perra SÍ que había encontrado algo con lo que contraatacar: en el momento que giré la muñeca para poder ver mi reloj, me vertí TODO el contenido de la taza de café que acababa de robarle encima. Si mi ira no había subido lo suficiente en los segundos en que me di cuenta lo que había hecho la mujer ante mi, lo acabó de hacer cuando la escuché mascullar un agudo "upsss", me arrebató la taza vacía de la mano, la rellenó con leche del brick que había en la mesa y se lo bebió de un trago justo delante mía antes de volverse a sentar, esta vez apoyando las piernas sobre la mesa de la cocina y abriendo el periódico.

-Deberías ducharte a no ser que prefieras ir a la universidad hoy oliendo a venganza~.

Cogí aire y lo exhale. Necesitaba calmarme o la acabaría colgando del techo, así que sin mediar palabra fui a coger algo de ropa a una de las cajas que aún estaban en el comedor y me dirigí al baño al final del pasillo donde una deseada ducha me esperaba cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Giré el grifo del agua caliente hasta que estuvo a la temperatura ideal y me quité la ropa. Entré en la bañera y me puse bajo el grifo por unos momentos, mojándome la piel antes de alcanzar una esponja y un bote de gel de baño situados al borde de la misma. Me enjaboné poniendo especial atención donde el café había hecho contacto, borrando cualquier rastro de la maldita bebida en mi cuerpo para luego volver a colocarme bajo la ducha y así retirar el jabón. Mientras me enjabonaba el pelo con el contenido de otro bote que encontré junto a los demás me puse a pensar en lo sucedido no hará más de 15 minutos atrás.

_«He de reconocer que ha sido un gesto inteligente por su parte...aunque eso no debería sorprenderme, se trata de una "cerebrito" después de todo. Voy en cabeza en esta peculiar guerra que hemos empezado pero me va ganando terreno poco a poco...Debo adaptarme a mi rival. Adivinar su siguiente movimiento incluso antes de que lo piense siquiera, pero ¡DIOS! Va a ser DI-FÍ-CIL. No la he observado aún lo suficiente como para estimar su inteligencia o patrón de conducta pero es, desde luego, la persona más imprevisible con la que he topado hasta ahora. Un reto. No puedo simplemente "ganar", TENGO que aplastarla como a una hormiga.»_

Ya limpio y con la cabeza fría, salí de la ducha y me sequé con una toalla que había colgada en el lado contrario al grifo de la mampara que cerraba la bañera. Me vestí con la ropa que había cogido antes y abrí la puerta del baño, caminando luego hasta el comedor donde me puse los zapatos que había dejado ahí la noche anterior. Luego me dirigí a la cocina para ver que la mancha de café que adornaba el suelo había desaparecido y mi "rival" seguía en el mismo sitio en que la vi sentarse antes de irme yo a duchar. En la mesa de la cocina ahora se encontraba el periódico que estaba leyendo, una libreta y varios bolígrafos y rotuladores de colores.

-¿Haciendo manualidades, geek-ya?

En vez de contestar, la mujer se limitó a señalar por encima del hombro la nevera que se encontraba detrás de su posición. En ésta, un papel adornaba la puerta con las normas que habíamos acordado el día anterior escritas a modo de mandamientos :

**NORMAS DE CONVIVENCIA**

1\. No entrarás en habitación ajena

2\. No harás una colada que no sea la propia

3\. Honrarás los espacios comunes compartiéndolos incluso con tus enemigos

4\. Te mantendrás justo con tus obligaciones y harás las tareas que te toquen semanalmente

-Muy original, aunque creo que el uso excesivo de colorines que has empleado le quita dramatismo ¿no crees?

-En absoluto.-La chica torció el cuello hasta mirarme por encima del hombro.- El uso de colores sólo acentúa mis dotes artísticas e incrementa tu memoria para recordar las normas correctamente. Hay estudios que lo demuestran, mapache mañanero. A la tarde nos repartimos las tareas si eso.

Señalé ligeramente el suelo donde el accidente había ocurrido a lo que ella ladeo la cabeza en la dirección que le mostraba-¿Porque has fregado?¿Eres una maniática de la limpieza, geek-ya?

-No, simplemente tuve compasión. Quizá desconozcas el concepto pero al parecer hacerte limpiar la muestra de tu pequeña humillación de hoy hubiese sido demasiado.- No pude evitar mirarla y sonreír sádicamente ante su afirmación.

-Sabes, si es sólo una manera de ocultar una irreverente fobia a los microbios: lo puedo utilizar en tu contra; en cambio si es verdad lo que dices:...Tu compasión será tu final.

-Entonces sólo tendré que esperar a que el karma de atrape~

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

Después de la divertidísima sesión de esta mañana y de entregarle una copia de la llave del piso al panda amargado, recogí mis cosas, me fui derecha a la universidad y luego al laboratorio, donde hoy teníamos que hacer acto de presencia por nosequé de una visita inter-universitaria. Preguntando a los alumnos ya presentes me enteré que quiénes venían a "visitarnos" eran un grupo de alumnos de ingeniería para observar la utilidad de algunos de los aparatos que estaban aprendiendo a construir.

-Nel-chaaaan~- Me giré hacia la puerta para ver a dos hombres con gorras psicodélicas saludándome enérgicamente y sonriéndome con calidez.

-¡Shachi!¡Penguin!...¿Qué hacéis aquí? Oh espera no me digáis nada: la visita- Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa más amplia que la anterior y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-N-no sabíamos que veníamos a tu facultad hasta esta mañana...de haberlo sabido te lo lo hubiéramos dicho ayer...- Me espetó Penguin, rascándose suavemente la nuca.

-No problemo chicos, de todas maneras os podría haber tocado en otro laboratorio que no fuera el mio.

-¡Cierto! Oye Nel-chan,-miró a su compañero que lo invitó a seguir asintiendo la cabeza- ¿querrías quedarte con nosotros a comer hoy~?

-¿Irá Bepo?-asintieron enérgicamente-¿el ojeras marcadas?-volvieron a asentir de igual modo-Entonces paso...

Tras mi respuesta ambos agacharon la cabeza y una pequeña aura de depresión se posó sobre las mismas. Ante el gesto yo puse mis manos sobre cada uno de los gorros frente a mi intentando animarles lo que les hizo tensarse por un segundo.

-Ya habrá otra ocasión chicos, pero de momento prefiero no darle la oportunidad de vengarse por lo de esta mañana al panda.- Ambos alzaron la cabeza con el rostro iluminado y se miraron por un instante, sopesando supongo, si preguntarme por la pulla mañanera.

-E-Esta mañana...-Si, estaba en lo cierto y el más timidín de los dos acababa de confirmarlo.

-Preguntadle a vuestro amigo, no a mi...No sería justo que os lo contara si el no quiere que lo sepáis ¿No creéis?

-¡Que buena eres Nel-chan~!

-No es "bondad", es "Fair Play"~- solté una sonora carcajada y alcé la mano, el dedo índice y corazón extendidos en señal de victoria.

La puerta se abrió tras de nosotros y entró el profesor cargado con una pila de documentos.

-Chicos, es hora de que empecemos. Cómo ya sabéis hoy os observarán algunos alumnos de mecánica, así que tomad asiento y hacer lo que sea que hacéis todos los días...

La mañana fue tan monótona como las anteriores a pesar de la visita de los alumnos ajenos al laboratorio, ya que no podían hablarnos, "habéis venido SÓLO a observar no a entorpecer en sus investigaciones" fueron las palabras del profesor más o menos. Aún con esas, cada vez que cruzábamos miradas yo y los chicos, éstos me sonreían exageradamente o me alzaban el pulgar como si aprobasen cualquier cosa que creyeran que estaba haciendo (que era más bien poco, sólo calibraba el estabilizador de telescopio o anotaba coordenadas en mi libreta). Lograban que se me hiciera hasta ameno. Me habían caído bien éstos dos. Eran agradables y aunque se les veían las intenciones más de una vez, estaban guardando las formas de una manera admirable...sí señor.  
Acabó la estancia en el laboratorio y ahora tocaba la hora de comer así que me despedí de los chicos y me fui a la cafetería a seguir con mi vida universitaria...

.

.

* * *

Normas establecidas? Primer "combate" terminado? Os habréis dado cuenta que las reglas de convivencia son generales pero escasas...así será más divertido, creedme mis animalillos salvajes!  
Como siempre, espero vuestros reviews con opiniones, predicciones, preguntas, quejas y letritas de amor (que devolveré gustosa mis bestias zezys!)

  
  
  



	6. "¡Quítate de encima mío"

**.**

**Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

**compartiendo piso con una cerebrito friki que le sacaba de quicio**

**y con la esperanza de no acabar en la cárcel si acababa matándola con el cuchillo de la mantequilla.**

**- La vida está muy cara, joder-**

texto.

-diálogo.-

« _pensamientos_ ».

Mi OC es mía, es resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink)

NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_Me habían caído bien éstos dos. Eran agradables y aunque se les veían las intenciones más de una vez, estaban guardando las formas de una manera admirable...sí señor.  
Acabó la estancia en el laboratorio y ahora tocaba la hora de comer así que me despedí de los chicos y me fui a la cafetería a seguir con mi vida universitaria..._

**-o0o-**

.

Por fin sonaba el timbre que marcaba el final de la clase a la que no había prestado atención en absoluto: ya conocía las diferentes afecciones de las que hablaba el profesor por completo, estaban descritas al detalle en uno de los vademécum con los que me iba a dormir. Su atención se centró en otra ocupación, una más concreta. "a la tarde nos repartiremos las tareas si eso", esas habían sido las palabras de la recién bautizada rival del de ojos grises esa misma mañana. Ahora sólo le quedaba recoger sus cosas e iniciar la caminata hasta la cafetería para comer con Bepo y los chicos, repasando mentalmente las ideas que se le habían ocurrido durante la clase mientras andaba.

P.o.V. de Law

«A ver, repasemos: Las posibles tareas en las que tendíamos que inmiscuirnos incluyen barrer y fregar el piso, limpiar el baño y cocinar, dejando la colada fuera de la lista por ser parte de una de las normas principales. Lo cual agradezco...me gustan mi ropa de MI talla, no dos o tres menos. Gracias a mi ingenio, las tareas se cambiaran semanalmente así que sólo tengo que descubrir qué es aquello que geek-ya odia hacer y utilizarlo en su contra. Lo más complicado será evitar que ella aplique la misma jugada conmigo el momento en que sea su turno de cocinar y descubra mi repulsión por el pan...»

-¡Law-san!- Me giré, sorprendido por la repentina llamada que me sacaba de mis pensamientos y sonreí levemente al divisar a Bepo que intentaba abrirse paso entre algunos alumnos hasta mi posición. Esperé a llegase hasta mi y luego nos adentramos juntos en la cafetería buscando a Shachi y Penguin, con la mirada puesta en la mesa de siempre. Y ahí estaban, no en vano tenían la facultad al lado de esta cafetería: siempre llegaban antes que nosotros.

-¿Que tal, Law?

-¡Eso tío! ¿Como ha ido tu primera noche en compañía~? Eh hehehehe.- Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír bajito con la cara enrojecida y una sonrisilla traviesa. Expresión que duró bien poco, hasta que notaron mi mirada asesinándoles a sangre fría.

-¡No nos mates! E...E-Es que hemos visto a Nel-chan ésta mañana y bueno...- Me espetó Shachi para intentar (fallidamente) cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué?

-S-Si...Venimos de su facultad. Nos había organizado una visita nuestro profesor de teoría de máquinas y hemos acabado en su laboratorio...- Me clarificó, ahora mejor que su compañero, Penguin. Bufé para intentar calmar el inicio de molestia que comenzaba a sentir cuando me habló Shachi de nuevo.

-Por lo que vemos ahora y nos ha dicho ella esta mañana...no os habéis querido mucho, precisamente.- Lo dijo con tono resignado...conociéndole esperaba detalles lo más explícitos posible. Aunque me llamaba más la atención lo perteneciente a ella en la frase.

-¿Que os ha dicho geek-ya, exactamente?- Arqueé la ceja frunciendo levemente el ceño. Tenía que saber que era lo que les había contado a esos dos. La falta de datos sólo jugaría en mi contra y eso era algo que no podía permitirme.

-Le dijimos de venir a comer con nosotros y dijo que no, que no quería venganza o algo así...

Sonreí ladinamente. ¡Geek-ya me lo estaba poniendo muy fácil! Podría haber intentado ponerles en mi contra (no que lo hubiera conseguido, claro está) y volvía ha mostrar la "compasión" que tan galantemente me había mostrado esa mañana. No había seguido mi advertencia para nada «tu compasión será tu final».

-Es una pena que no viniera...

Me giré a mi derecha para observar a Bepo, que acababa de hablar. Miraba el plato de salmón a medio acabar frente a él y un aura de tristeza lo envolvía.

-Explícate.- Mi tono debió de sonarle demasiado duro, porque enseguida se irguió y gritó una disculpa.

-Es que verá Law-san... Nel-san es de las pocas personas que me han tratado de manera agradable desde un buen comienzo y...bueno...me da un poco de vergüenza que me valore tanto ¡pero me sube mucho la autoestima! ¡Sabe lo que valgo! No como otros...- miró de refilón a Shachi y Penguin que le gritaron que se callara- ¡Lo siento!- Me volvió a mirar, ahora con una pequeña sonrisa en sus negros labios- Además no es cómo las otras personas que me tratan con cortesía pero me temen. Ella no tiene miedo de mí ¡Puedo olérselo! Bueno...¡No puedo, porque no hay nada que oler!

Debía admitir que la manera en que mi "rival" trataba a Bepo había sido bastante sorprendente, y debía hacérsele muy agradable a mi amigo peludo. Él que había tenido que incluirse en una sociedad a la que no pertenecía y en la que le tenían miedo o ausencia de respeto, a pesar de querer simplemente ser aceptado por el resto...Como un Frankenstein moderno con pelaje blanco. Debía ser agradable para ÉL...pero eso no significaba en absoluto que YO tuviera que subirme a ese tren. En frente de mi, ahora moqueaban Shachi y Penguin, emocionados por las palabras de Bepo.

-¡N-Nel-chan es guaaaaay!- Inquirió Penguin, que ahora había centrado su atención en geek-ya como tema.

-¡Además nos dijo que no quería contarnos lo de esta mañana por si tu no querías que lo supiéramos!- le acompañó el de las gafas.

-Es muy buena chica, Law-san...

-Calláos. Simplemente CALLÁOS.- Miré a los tres que se excusaron y apartaron la mirada tan pronto yo la puse en ellos. Luego bufé cansado ante la situación.- Mirad, puede que tengáis razón y que no sea mala persona. No lo voy a negar, PERO, y quiero que quede muy claro, eso no implica que me vaya a llevar bien con ella. Podéis hacer lo que queráis, como si acabáis haciendo un cuarteto, pero a mi no me incluyáis. A parte, que sea o no buena chica no implica que se comporte como una: tenemos una guerra pendiente después de todo...- Volví a mirar a los presentes que ahora sonreían ligeramente y asentían con la cabeza, indicando que les gustaban mis palabras (a unos más que otros por las hemorragias nasales que presentaban).

-Entonces ¿no le importa que seamos amigos, Law-san?

-Ya he dicho que mientras no me metáis en medio hagáis lo que os venga en gana.- Miré al oso que ahora sonreía ampliamente con un pequeño sonrojo que aún no entiendo como se le veía a través del pelaje.

-¡Muchas gracias por su permiso, Law-san!

-No tendrías que necesitarlo, Bepo.- Le miré sonriéndole con el atisbo de ternura que sólo él lograba sacar de mí.

-¡L-Lo siento!

-¡Pero que flojo eres!-Gritaron a la vez Shachi y Penguin para luego mirarse y empezar a reír, a lo que me uní levemente y después de unos segundos, el oso también.

Ya iba siendo hora de irnos: todos habíamos acabado de comer y yo aún tenía una clase a la que asistir a la tarde; así que recogimos nuestras cosas y nos despedimos antes de irnos cada uno por nuestro lado.

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

Por fin en la parada del autobús en la que debía bajar para hacer transbordo, esperé a que llegara el tranvía en apenas un par de minutos jugando con el móvil, pero ni siquiera esos benditos pájaros con mala leche lograban que me distrajera de mis pensamientos... _«Ahora en casa vamos a tener que hablar de las malditas tareas el mapache y yo. Me da igual limpiar pero tengo que hacer lo imposible para que no me toque hacer la comida al menos al principio...como se entere que mis dotes culinarias no van más allá de la pasta, la sopa y los bocadillos se va a estar riendo de mi durante semanas. Y si lo consigo... ¡tengo que encontrar la manera de que no se de cuenta la semana siguiente cuando se roten las tareas!»_ Bufé derrotada y con un aura oscura sobre mí, bajándome del transporte público que ya había llegado a mi destino. Anduve las calles que separaban la comisaría de Logue Town de mi edificio y entré en la portería.  
Me dirigí al buzón y lo abrí. Ahora me saludaba desde dentro del compartimento metálico un folletín de una pizzería cercana que anunciaban un par de ofertas.  _«¡Podría encargar comida! A no, que no puedo...que estoy más pelada que una rata»._ Cogí el panfleto y cerré el buzón para ahora caminar al ascensor y subir en él hasta el ático. Una vez allí abrí la puerta de casa, la cerré tras de mí y me dejé caer en el sofá.

Después de unos instantes en los que no oía ningún movimiento me levanté y caminé el pasillo mirando con disimulo las diferentes habitaciones. No estaba aquí.

-Mmmmm...¿Aún no ha llegado? Mejor.- Picaron a la puerta.- ¿Para que cojones abriré yo la boca?- caminé hasta la puerta principal y miré por la mirilla, esperando encontrarme unas ojeras marcadas y una sonrisa de prepotencia bajo un pelo azabache y si, el pelo negro lo podía ver pero el resto de características no. Abrí la puerta y fui atacada por un koala pelón.

-¡LUFFY! ¡QUE ME ACABARÁS HACIENDO DAÑO, HOMBRE!

-¡Perdón, perdón! Ishishishishi~.- Arqueé una ceja sabiendo que nunca iba a cambiar, luego suspiré divertida y le revolví el pelo mientras pasaba por mi lado adentrándose en el piso.

-¿¡TORAO LAO ESTÁ AQUI YAAAAAA!?- rodé los ojos ante su entusiasmo y luego conteste.

-Siiiii ¡y no grites huevón! Que más que un koala calvo pareces un Tarzán en pequeñito.

Luffy me miraba ahora con las mejillas hinchadas y los ojos como platos, que brillaban de emoción y empezó a decirme en un susurro- ¿Donde está, Nesssss~?

-No está Luffy. Aún no, así que relájate un poco que la última vez me dejaste sin mesa de centro.

-Ishishishishi ¡Es verdad!

-¿Videojuegos?- Le pregunté sonriendo ampliamente y alzando un pulgar.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Alcé la mano y le di un golpe de karate en medio de la cabeza.

-¡Que no grites!

.

Dos horas y media más tarde ya habíamos merendado y íbamos por la decimocuarta partida, de las cuales había ganado todas menos una, ya que Luffy se puso a golpearme con un cojín y a taparme los ojos o hacer aspavientos frente al televisor para desconcentrarme y hacerme perder. Ahora (y a petición del menor, que había decidido sentarse entre mis piernas con la espalda apoyada en mi pecho utilizándome así de cojín) habíamos cambiado de juego a uno de plataformas, así que nos íbamos pasando el mando tan pronto como mataban al personaje, lo que en mi caso no era tan a menudo como el moreno desearía y le estaba empezando a provocar sueño la espera.

-Neeeeeeeeeess, me abuuuuurroooooooooooo...-bostezó Luffy, inmerso en el juego y se acomodó contra mí.

-Eso es porque eres pésimo jugando y te matan en nada. A diferencia de mi claro~.- Le contesté con suavidad.

-Vaya geek-ya, no sabía que fueras una de ésas.

Que. Puto. SUSTO. ¿En qué momento había entrado? No había picado a la puerta...Lo que era lógico ahora que ya tenía una copia de la llave  _«Aunque bien pensado lo veo capaz de picar sólo por darse el gusto de hacerme abrirle la puerta cuando no es necesario...»._ Ahora me miraba divertido, esperando mi reacción pero había un problema y es que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando...¿Una gamer? ¿Una irresponsable por estar jugando a la play en vez de hacer algo productivo?

-¿una qué, mapache?

-Una asalta-cunas.

Fruncí el ceño e hice una pequeña "o" con los labios, la duda escrita por tooooda mi cara. Ahora el recién llegado me sonreía con sorna y alzaba una ceja divertido antes de bajar la mirada unos centímetros, a lo que yo seguí la trayectoria que me indicaba hasta encontrarme con el pelo de Luffy, que se había quedado dormido del todo y babeaba un poco.

Vale, definitivamente la posición en la que estábamos denotaba un cariño mutuo pero de ahí a llamarme asalta-cunas era pasarse de claro a oscuro.  _«Será gil-. Si eso es lo que quiere habrá que soltar a los perros de la guerra.»_ Solté una de las manos del mando que sujetaba frente al cuerpo de Luffy y la llevé a su cabeza, revolviéndole con ella el pelo con tal de despertarlo.

 _-_ Luuuuffyyyyyyy~ Torao Lao está aquiiiiiiiiiiii~

Como si tuviera un resorte escondido en alguna parte, el más joven pegó un brinco (que menos mal que había apartado la cabeza o me hubiera dado en toda la barbilla) y de una zancada fue hasta el ojeroso, de quien se colgó de la misma manera que hacía conmigo y ahora lo miraba con incredulidad. Mapache me miró sin cambiar de expresión hasta que yo alcé las manos  _«A mi no me mires~»,_ entonces pasó a mirarme con molestia y lo que parecía un tic en el ojo.

-¡TORAO LAO! ¿CUÁNDO HAS LLEGADO?¿TE QUEDARÁS MUCHO TIEMPO? ¡YO VIVO AL LADO! ¿SOMOS AMIG-?

El de ojos grises ahora le tapaba la boca con una mano mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre con la otra. Intentaba siendo la palabra clase, porque resultados estaba teniendo más bien pocos: cuando lograba soltarse de un brazo, Luffy lo rodeaba con él por el cuello y cuando se libraba de una pierna la enroscaba con una de las suyas. Estuve tentada a grabarlo todo con mi móvil, pero estaba en mi cuarto y no quería perderme ni un ápice del espectáculo.

-¡Quítate de encima mío, demonio!- Me miró por un momento, esperando alguna reacción por mi parte. Reacción que no fue más allá de agrandar mi sonrisa.- ¿Tú no decías que eras compasiva, joder?- Lo dijo con un tono más grave del habitual, claramente molesto por la situación en que le había metido. Aún mirándole, levanté las manos con las palmas al frente y suspiré.

-Luffy, Torao ha llegado muy cansado así que jugará contigo la próxima vez, no ahora. Suéltale va...

.

P.o.V. de Law

El crío de la cicatriz de me quitó de encima y corrió frente a la chica, quejándose de que no era justo y que se aburría. Ella se limito a golpearle la frente con un dedo y luego me miró, señalo sus ojos con dos dedos y luego los míos.

-Te guste o no me debes una, tío.

Chasqueé la lengua y me fui al baño, donde me encerré y abrí el grifo. Mientras me lavaba la cara podía escuchar como el chiquillo seguía quejándose sobre algo de que "tenia muchas ganas" y que "llevaba esperando días a verme". Un momento. El pre-adolescente ese con mentalidad de niño de parbulario ¿me esperaba a mi? ¿Habían hablado de mi antes? La voz del menor cada vez se oía menos, como si se estuviera alejando y entonces pude percibir el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Cerré el grifo ahora que el niño se había ido y me sequé con una toalla al lado de la pica. Iba a dejarla en su sitio cuando picaron a la puerta que abrí sólo para encontrarme con "mi rival", que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con todo el peso en un hombro y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho en una barata imitación de la pose que yo mismo hacía.

-Creo que me debes un "Gracias", mapache.

Me colé por el hueco que quedaba entre ella y el marco de la puerta y avancé hacia el comedor, verificando que el tal "Luffy" ya no estaba en la casa. Fui al sofá y me senté mirando al frente, apoyando los pies sobre la mesita delante del mueble y geek-ya, que me había seguido, hizo lo mismo en la otra punta del sofá. La miré de refilón y vi que ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, lo que hacía parecer que estuviéramos jugando a los espejos por un momento.

-Si estas esperando un gracias no lo vas a tener. Ayudarme a sido decisión tuya y no tengo la necesidad de obsequiarte con uno.

-Claro que ha sido decisión mía y por que me ha dado la gana, pero a partir de tu críptica petición de ayuda.- Gruñí y torcí el cuello hasta mirarle a la cara, gesto que ella volvió a imitar.

-Yo no he pedido tu ayuda en ningún momento, geek-ya.- dije, ahora el tic en el ojo volviendo a mi aunque ella sólo volvió a mirar al frente y suspiró sonoramente.

-Mira, no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte a este ritmo. Así que repartámonos ya las tareas y acabemos con nuestro contacto diario, ¿te parece?

-Bien. Me encargaré de cocinar y fregar platos, no me fío de lo que puedas echarle a la comida geek-ya.- Lo que en realidad quería decir «No pienso permitir que descubras mi debilidad por el pan». La friki soltó una carcajada alzando una ceja y luego sonrió ligeramente mirando al frente y cerrando los ojos.

-Perfecto, pues yo limpio ésta semana. Ale, que te vaya bonito.- Dicho ésto, se levantó y se fue a su cuarto, pero paró antes de entrar al pasillo.- Por cierto, 5 a 4.- ahora sí, desapareció de mi vista.  _«Tsé, vas a ir ganando por poco tiempo, zarrapastrosa»._

Después de eso yo me dirigí a "mi cuarto" y fui cargando las cajas que ocupaban la cama al cuarto que estaba vacío. Arrastré la cama hasta que quedase bajo la ventana y fui a recoger las cajas con mis pertenencias que aún estaban encima de la mesa del comedor, que llevé hasta mi nuevo territorio y empecé a abrir una a una colocando el contenido en su lugar correspondiente: la ropa en el armario, los libros en las estanterías, los utensilios médicos en uno los cajones del escritorio,...

Para cuando acabé era ya de noche así que me dispuse a mirar qué había en la nevera para hacer de cenar, que acabó siendo sopa de brick. Piqué a la puerta del cuarto de geek-ya y me dirigí de nuevo a la cocina donde empecé a cenar. A los minutos de avisarla, apareció mi rival por la puerta y se sentó en el que parecía ser su asiento habitual a la mesa con un plató de la sopa ya servido. Cenamos en silencio y nos fuimos a dormir del mismo modo, haciendo que me preguntara si esto era el inicio de la "tregua por ignorancia" que deseaba desde que mudarme no era más que un posible proyecto o sólo la calma antes de la tormenta. Parecía que hoy iba a ser uno de esos días en que mi insomnio no me iba a permitir descansar correctamente así que me levanté y dispuesto a ir al salón y ver la tele un rato. Hoy no me apetecía leer. Al pasar por la puerta de geek-ya pude ver como no estaba cerrada del todo así que la empujé lentamente hasta abrirla lo suficiente para poder pasar al interior. «¡Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para encontrar algo con lo que remontar y ganar vista la ocasión!»

El cuarto de geek-ya estaba bastante ordenado, menos por las piezas de ropa que llevaba puestas hacía unas horas y seguramente dejó que acabaran adornando el suelo cuando se puso el pijama. Ya había visto el interior del cuarto el primer día que entré al piso y la mujer me dio un tour para que pudiera ver las diferentes estancias, pero no había visto A FONDO que guardaba la friki, que tenía en los cajones del escritorio o que tipo de chorradas adornaban su estantería.

-Mmmm...no toques ahí...

Mi cuerpo se paralizó por un instante. ¿Estaba despierta y me había visto? Es imposible. No podía ser, por la manera en que estaba tapada cuando entré en la habitación y la falta de movimiento después de la frase no era una opción viable. Entonces...¿Hablaba dormida? Oh, aquí tenía lo que buscaba y me ayudaría a "aplastarla en batalla".

-Con cuidado Luffy...

 _«¡No me digas que...!» ¿_ La friki estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo con el niño de antes? Era impactante, desde luego...cuando le había llamado asalta-cunas antes lo hacía solamente por tocar las narices, no me esperaba que fuera el caso. Aunque bien pensado, era el mejor chantaje que podía llegar a obtener. JAMÁS. La escuché murmurar algo ininteligible y moverse bajo las sábanas y la manta que la cubrían, a lo que yo me acerqué más a ella hasta colocarme frente a su cara con tal de oír con más claridad cualquier cosa que dijera.

-Ése no, el triángulo...salta...con el triángulo...

¿Triángulo? ¿Su puto sueño era que estaba JUGANDO A LA PLAY? Un pedacito de mi alma se rompió al saber que me había creado unas expectativas para nada. Un sueño así era absurdo y para nada material de chantaje. Me dispuse a levantarme cuando la geek durmiente se giró sobre su espalda acompañando el movimiento con el brazo, que me golpeó en la cabeza y me hizo caer encima de la cama al desequilibrarme por la sorpresa. Su brazo ahora me rodeaba por el hombro y mi cabeza había quedado justo en el hueco entre la suya propia y el pecho, que por lo que pude notar por tacto, era blandito y suave. Lo que me hizo preguntarme ¿no debería notar una camiseta o algo similar?

Vamos, lo que me faltaba.

Me estaba abrazando en sueños. Y además en bragas.

.

.

* * *

Os habéis dado cuenta, mis amadas bestias, que desde el chap. anterior la introducción a cambiado? Uhuhuhuh~

  
  
  



	7. "Compartir es vivir y vivir es querer"

**.**

**Ahí estaba él, Trafalgar Law,**

**compartiendo piso con una cerebrito friki que le sacaba de quicio**

**y con la esperanza de no acabar en la cárcel si acababa matándola con el cuchillo de la mantequilla.**

**- La vida está muy cara, joder-**

texto.

-diálogo.-

« _pensamientos_ ».

Mi OC es mía, es resto de personajes son de Oda-sensei (pero eso ya lo sabéis *wink)

NOS VEMOS ABAJO MIS BESTIAS SEXUALES *q*

* * *

_._

_._

_Me dispuse a levantarme cuando la geek durmiente se giró sobre su espalda acompañando el movimiento con el brazo, que me golpeó en la cabeza y me hizo caer encima de la cama al desequilibrarme por la sorpresa. Su brazo ahora me rodeaba por el hombro y mi cabeza había quedado justo en el hueco entre la suya propia y el pecho, que por lo que pude notar por tacto, era blandito y suave. Lo que me hizo preguntarme ¿no debería notar una camiseta o algo similar?_

_Vamos, lo que me faltaba._

_Me estaba abrazando en sueños. Y además en bragas._

**-o0o-**

.

Tenía que salir de ésta fuera como fuera...El joven intentó quitar uno a uno los dedos que le sujetaban por el hombro pero sólo conseguía que se moviera debajo suya y los volviera a colocar, ahora en su mejilla o enredados en su pelo. Levantó el codo de la chica e intentó colarse por el hueco que había creado, como quien juega borracho en una fiesta al limbo.  
De estar Shachi o Penguin aquí se reirían de él sin dudarlo; sin temer por unos momentos su inminente ira que los acallaría de golpe. Bueno no, pensándolo bien, de estar aquí le tendrían una envidia de muerte y acabarían desangrados por hemorragia nasal sin nadie que los ayudara.

Después de varios intentos, logró que su rival se soltara ella solita de su agarre tras hacerle cosquillas en el costado. Se puso de pie elevándose gracias al apoyo de sus pies aún en el suelo y algo de fuerza abdominal y salió de ese cuarto lo más silencioso que pudo. Luego se dirigió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta tras de si, se tumbó sobre la cama y se sumió en sus pensamientos fijando su mirada en un punto en el techo.

.

P.o.V. de Law

«¡ _Jooooooder menos mal! ¡Ya pensaba que no iba a salir de ésta! Se llega a despertar y no sé lo que hubiera pasado...No le conozco pero no la creo tan malvada como para matarme. CREO. (No que hubiera podido claro). Pero lo que es seguro, es que la guerra que nos llevamos entre manos hubiera acabado con su victoria al romper yo una de las normas básicas: "No entrarás a habitación ajena".  
Yo pretendía buscar algo que me ayudara a ganar SIN SER VISTO. La información es poder. ¡Lo que no me esperaba era caer en una trampa que ni mi rival es consciente que había preparado! Pero si que he sacado algo de información de todo esto...1. Habla en sueños y 2. Duerme en ropa interior o incluso desnuda, que de pecho para abajo seguía tapada._

Ahora tengo que encontrar la manera de aprovechar esta información sin desvelar que, de hecho, he entrado en su cuarto. La pregunta es ¿Cómo?»

Me incorporé a cerrar la ventana, que ahora que había movido la cama estaba justo encima mío. Volví a tumbarme y me tapé con la sábana y manta que la cubrían. Ya eran más de las 3 de la noche y mañana tenía clase por la mañana, así que o me obligaba a dormir las pocas horas que quedaban o el día se me presentaría turbio. Ya se me ocurriría mañana la manera de vencer. Cerré los ojos e intenté poner en blanco mi mente hasta que por fin, alcancé el descanso.  
.

La claridad matutina me despertó. Miré el despertador que había colocado en la estantería ahora justo a mi derecha: Las 8:15. Hubiera preferido dormir más, pero conociéndome, una vez me despertaba por una razón u otra me era casi imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. Me levanté y salí de la habitación sin preocuparme por cambiarme el pijama por ropa de calle, escuchando entonces el ruido del televisor. Fui hasta el salón y pude ver lo que parecía la friki enroscada en una manta en el sofá mientras comía de un tazón que imaginé serían cereales y veía dibujos animados. Algo con un perro amarillo que se estiraba.

-¿Todavía ves los dibujitos, geek-ya? Es hasta tierno, fíjate tú...- el sarcasmo resbalando por mi lengua. La nombrada me miró un segundo y volvió a lo suyo.

-"Hora de Aventuras" es una serie con un guión brillantemente absurdo y plagado de lecciones morales si llegas a leer entre líneas, mapache no tan mañanero. Quiero decir...¿te has visto la cara? Pareces...más mapache que de costumbre. O algo así.

-Claro, lo que tú digas geek-ya. Tu preocupación me conmueve.- Giré sobre mi mismo sin esperar respuesta y anduve hasta la cocina, donde abrí la nevera dispuesto a desayunar algo rápido. « _Embutido...no. Sobras...no. Yogur de fresa...¿Por qué no?_ ». Cogí el bote de yogur y busqué por los diferentes cajones bajo la encimera de la cocina hasta dar con el de la cubertería, de donde cogí una cuchara y me dirigí de nuevo al salón, dejándome caer sobre el sofá repentinamente intentando (y consiguiendo) tirarle el bol de las manos a mi rival, que ahora abría y cerraba la boca como un pez.

Solté una sonora carcajada y ella un gritito ahogado. -¡Joder tío! ¡Como haya caído algo en la play y se estropeé te juro que te mato!- ella salió corriendo por el pasillo y yo no pude evitar continuar riendo ante el espectáculo que había formado.

-5 a 5, geek-ya. ¿Deberíamos poner el límite en 10?

-¡Imbécil!- Al segundo emergió de nuevo por la puerta del comedor con un rollo de papel de cocina y, corriendo, se agacho frente al reciente estropicio, secando cualquier rastro de líquido con el papel.

-No puedes quejarte, me limito a darte trabajo que hacer. Al fin y al cabo estas al cargo de limpiar ¿no es así, geek-ya?

Me lanzó una mirada de odio como respuesta y luego bajo su atención hasta el yogur a medio comer en mis manos.

-ESO es mío.- Sonreí socarrón y empecé a inspeccionar el improvisado desayuno entre mis manos.

-No veo tu nombre escrito en ninguna parte, ¿ves? Nada de "Propiedad de Nel" escrito por aquí.

Se puso de pie de un salto y dejé que me arrebatara el yogur de las manos, la miré divertido y proseguí.- Ya está a medio comer geek-ya ¿Piensas acabártelo tú? Que bonito ~

Me miró con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno y me replicó con sarcasmo.- ¡En absoluuuuto! Voy a ser generosa pero antes...- Se acercó lentamente el envase a la cara «¿Qué coño tiene pensado hacer?», carraspeó la garganta «¡No irá a-!», y escupió dentro. Luego volvió a poner el envase de yogur en mi mano y se enderezó con una carcajada-...mejor. Compartir es vivir y vivir es querer, mapache.

.

P.o.V. de Nelliel

Me alejé de su lado, no sin antes recoger el bol de cereales ahora vacío y me dirigí a mi habitación.

-6 a 5, Deberías espabilar. Y disfruta tu desayunoooo~

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y entré dentro, cerrándola tras de mí y encaminándome hasta mi escritorio. Me senté en la silla allí situada y esperé unos segundos.

-¡AAAAARGGG!

¡Perfecto! Don Amargado había salido al fin del pequeño estado de shock en el que estaba y ahora podía oír como corría por el pasillo (supuse que hasta la cocina para tirar los restos de yogur a la basura). Lo que no me esperaba era que lo siguiente que hiciera fuese apresurarse hasta la puerta de mi cuarto y abrirla de un golpe.

-TÚ-

-¡NO PUEDES PASAR!- Por un momento se quedó quieto, el tic en su ojo ahora visible y después de unos instantes frunció el ceño, todavía desde la puerta.

-¿Ha sido eso una orden?

-No.- Contesté como si nada.- Una orden hubiera sido "No pases" yo he dicho "No puedes pasar", eso no es una orden es una prohibición- Su mirada seguía igual pero ahora se le tenía que añadir una ceja alzada.- ademáaaaas de un recordatorio de las normas que tan graciosamente aceptaste el primer día.

El de ojos grises se calmó un poco ante mi peculiar uso de la lógica, aunque todavía estaba notablemente molesto. ¿Que puedo decir? Las normas están hechas para acatarlas, pero también para aprovecharte de ellas.

-Si te sirve de consuelo viendo que te molesta tanto que te den ordenes: Yo nunca "ordeno". Seguramente las odie tanto como tú, así que ordenar algo a alguien sería bastante hipócrita ¿No crees?- Ante mi afirmación el mapache se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo y girarse sobre si mismo, alejándose de la puerta antes de cerrarla con el mismo ímpetu con que la había abierto hacia no más de 2 minutos atrás.

Una vez "esquivé a la muerte", me giré hacia mi escritorio y encendí mi ordenador. Hoy no tenía clase así que vería una película o algo...quizás jugase a algún videojuego una vez me haya cerciorado de que el mapache estaba en su cuarto y no iba a salir por un rato.  
Después de una media hora en que miré el correo y un par de vídeos graciosos que me recomendaron ayer mis compañeros de clase, pude escuchar los pasos de mi compañero de piso pasando por el pasillo hasta más allá del salón y luego el ruido de la puerta principal cerrándose. «¿Tiene clase, hoy viernes? Oh, pobre alma en pena~»

Salí de mi habitación y fui a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, aunque al abrir la nevera vi el papel de las normas enganchada a la puerta de la misma con un imán.«Debería añadir una más viendo lo sucedido ésta mañana... » Y eso hice. Luego del vaso de agua que quería, fui al salón y divisé sobre el mueble al lado de la entrada el folleto de la pizzería que traje ayer. Lo iba a tirar pero bien pensado...si el panda con mala leche hoy tenía clase seguramente comería en la cafetería, lo que implicaba que hoy no haría la comida a pesar de ser su turno. Encargar una pizza era lo mejor que podía hacer, desde luego, así que ojeé lo escrito en el colorido trozo de papel.

**PIZZERIA IL CAPONE**

¡Oferta especial!*

1 pizza familiar + refresco mediano = 600 beris

1 pizza mediana + refresco pequeño = 450 beris

2 pizzas medianas + 1.5litro de refresco = 800 beris

*la oferta SÓLO incluye la pizza 4 quesos y AGUA.

-se buscan camareras a tiempo parcial-

No sé quien es el dueño de ése sitio, pero estas ofertas NO SON OFERTAS. Es el mismo precio que tendría cualquier otra pizzería y además el asterisco es ridículamente restrictivo...Si no fuera por que me queda cerca. Lo que me llamó la atención fue la nota al pie, lo de que se busca camarera.

¡ERA PERFECTO! Si me cogían yo tendría ingresos de más para dejar de ser una pobre pardilla sin blanca y el estar fuera significaba que no tenía que discutir con el amargado que ahora vivía conmigo...T'es Magnifique!~

Caminé a mi cuarto y me vestí con más cuidado del normal (si iba a mi posible futuro lugar de trabajo debía crear buena impresión), lo que significaba que en vez de leggins estampados me vestí con unos tejanos, que mi fondo de armario no es el de la reina que digamos... Cogí una chaqueta, las llaves y salí de casa hacia la dirección que indicaba el folleto.

Una vez allí pude ver como el lugar estaba bastante concurrido, y las dos camareras del lugar no daban abasto: razón, seguramente, por la que querían contratar a alguna más. Me puse frente al mostrador e intenté llamar la atención de una de ellas, una chica de pelo corto y naranja con los ojos marrones brillantes. Cuando logré que se diera cuenta de mi presencia me sonrió ampliamente con una expresión que se me hizo algo...sospechosa, como la de un embaucador que quiere sacarte todo el dinero a base de falsas promesas.

-¿Si, guapísima?

-Vengo por lo del anuncio.

-Oh! ¿La oferta?

-¡No no! Lo de abajo del todo.

Me miró por unos segundos, pestañeando un par de veces, mientras intentaba conectar la información que le acababa de dar y lo que eso implicaba. Al segundo frunció el ceño ligeramente y resopló.

-¿Buscas curro no? ¿Cuando podrías empezar?

-Pues mañana mismo, la verdad.

-¿Sí? Ale, contratada. Luego le digo al dueño...Que por mucho que me guste vaciarles los bolsillos a esta panda de idiotas yo sola no puedo ocuparme de la tienda. Tendrás que venir todos los fines de semana y festivos. Sueldo mínimo más propinas.- No me daba demasiada confianza eso de "vaciarles los bolsillos" pero parecía triste de que yo haya resultado querer el puesto en vez de una oferta...Con suerte era porque sólo aplicaba su "política" con los clientes y no sus compañeros.

-No hay problema pero...¿sólo estaremos nosotras? Como has dicho "yo sola"...

-No, pero como puedes apreciar Bonney no es de mucha ayuda.- Chascó la lengua y señaló hacia una mesa en la que había una chica con el pelo liso y de color rosa con el mismo uniforme que llevaba ella misma. Destacaba el hecho que en vez de estar sirviendo a algún cliente estaba comiéndose ELLA la pizza que llevaba.

-Oh...creo que te entiendo. Te entiendo y compadezco más bien...

-Haha gracias. Y soy Nami~

-¡Nel! Y naaah, no hay de qué. Ya que estoy me voy a llevar una pizza a casa así que...¿una 4 quesos y agua?

-¡Marchando!- La de pelo naranja fue a la cocina a pedir el encargo, que tardó un par de minutos en aparecer por la ventanilla que conectaba el restaurante con la cocina.- ¡Y aquí tienes!

-Gracias.- Saqué algo de dinero del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y la chica cobró y me dio el ticket- Pues nos vemos mañana a las...

-12. Mañana harás mediodía y tarde. Ya hablaremos de los horarios semanales al acabar tu turno.

Nos despedimos y salí de la pizzería con mi comida en la mano. Me encaminé a un parque que quedaba entre la pizzería y el piso y una vez allí me senté sobre la hierba con la caja de la pizza en mi regazo «Que me gusta sin hormigas, gracias», y la botella de agua a un lado. Empecé a comer y noté un ruido raro...como el de un olfateo. Me giré y entonces me di cuenta que a menos de medio metro tenía a un rubio oliendo el aire a mi alrededor. ERA RARO. Al ver que me había girado y ahora le miraba, sonrió ampliamente con corazones en los ojos. MUUUUUY RARO.

-Emmmmm...¿quieres pizza? ¿Es eso lo que olías tanto, no?

-¡NO MELLORINE! ¡TE OLÍA A TÍ!~

Lo dicho. JODIDAMENTE RARO.

.

P.o.V. de Law

Viernes: la última comida en la cafetería de la semana. Bepo a mi lado, estaba comiendo en silencio, como ya era costumbre, mientras escuchaba los disparates de los que hablaban Shachi y Penguin sentados enfrente nuestra. El tema de hoy era la manera en que su profesor de física había echado del aula que ambos compartían al de las gafas por algo que éste no quería nombrar y como el otro se había reído "disimuladamente" de su miseria consiguiendo que lo echaran a él también.

-De no haber empezado a decirle chorradas al profesor no me hubiera echado a mi también...

-¡Que coño! ¡No haberte reído de mí!

-Vaaaaa ¡No me puedes negar que ha tenido gracia, Shachi!

-Bueno, quizás un poco~

El oso, que ya había limpiado el plato, los miró y gruño llamando así su atención

-No deberíais alegraros de haber sido echados de clase. Por esto sois inferiores a mí.

-¡Cállate!

-L-Lo siento...

La escena de siempre. No sé en que momento empecé a acostumbrarme pero la repetían día sí día también hasta el punto de haberse convertido en una especie de "rutina".

-Oye, Law- miré a Penguin, que estaba metiéndose un trozo de hamburguesa en la boca.- ¿algún "avance en casa"?- Luego miró a Shachi con quien compartió una sonrisa cómplice y un sonrojo mientras masticaba el trozo de carne. Yo les alcé una ceja con molestia, dando así mi respuesta a su más que previsible pregunta.

-Law-san, yo creo que sería mejor que hiciera las paces con Nel-san...Sé lo que dijo ayer pero piense que la convivencia será realmente molesta si no es así.

-Bepo, con el debido respeto y el afecto que sabes que te tengo: no te metas donde no te llaman.

-¡Lo siento!

Bufé derrotado. Sabía que iban a insistirme pero no era el momento: esta mañana con lo del puto yogur; luego con su lección de lógica después de eso « _Que le reconozco el mérito de no haberme dado ninguna orden, pero putea igual O MÁS._ »; y para acabar el tener que terminar la semana con la siempre agradable clase del Señor Caesar. Mis ganas de asesinar estaban ya altas y ahora iban en aumento.

-Bueno pero por lo que dijiste ayer mientras no te involucremos, podemos ser sus colegas ¿no?- dijo Shachi.

-Correcto.- suspiré, calmándome.

-Entonces...-Miró a Penguin como buscando su aprobación, a lo que el chico asintió emocionado.

-¡ESTA TARDE LA VAMOS A VER A VUESTRO PISO!

-¿¡QUÉ!?

.

.

* * *

Por si os han entrado duditas: No, Law no la ha visto medio en bolas. Había caído de espaldas sobre ella, así que podía notarlo por el tacto, no por la vista ;)

Buff! He estado anotando un montón de ideas y detalles del fic (porque me conozco y aunque tengo buena memoria a largo plazo no es lo mismo que anotar las cosillas que se te ocurren en algún lado) y me he dado cuenta de lo que me llego a liar con la linea temporal! Me he hecho un semanario y todo con el horario de clases de cada uno además de las cosas que tengo planeado que sucedan día a día...ESPERO QUE ME AYUDE A NO CONFUNDIRME A MI MISMA CUAL POKEMON!

¡HORA DE AVENTURAS MOLA!

  
  



End file.
